L'amour? Une histoire de confiance
by Lwella
Summary: Trowa et Quatre sont ensembles depuis sept mois mais Quatre doute de la sincérité des sentiments de son compagnon. Une surprise lui prouvera qu'il a tort... FIC TERMINEE!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur**: Lwella. C'est moi!

**Base**: Gundam Wing

**Genre**:On pourrait appeller ça "Amour,soupçons et bêtises"

**Couples**:Quatre et Trowa bien entendu et pour les autres, on verra!

Duo: Euh attends! Je vais pas être avec mon Hee-chan

Lwella: On verra si t'es sage

**Disclaimer**:Alors désolés de vous décevoir maisles beaux spécimens cités sont àmoi... Si, si, je vous assure dans mes rêves!

**Notes**: Je suis toute nouvelle dans l'univers de mais j'espère que ce que j'écris va vous plaire!

* * *

C'était un dimanche matin comme tous les autres. Les tous premiers rayons du soleil perçaient faiblement au travers des doux rideaux de mousseline et conféraient à la pièce, une douceur veloutée, donnant ainsi une sensation de tranquillité et de paix.

Au centre, dans un grand lit aux draps de satin blanc, deux turquoises s'ouvrirent doucement et Quatre sourit à la belle journée qui s'annonçait tout en se mettant déjà à réfléchir à comment occuper ce resplendissant dimanche. Un léger mouvement à ses côtés, lui fit tourner la tête pour découvrir un beau brun encore endormi, le visage enfoui au creux du bras.

Quatre déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du jeune homme, savourant son bonheur de le voir chaque matin à ses côtés, et cela depuis bientôt sept mois. Sept mois de douceur, de bonheur, à se découvrir, se comprendre, se rendre compte que sans l'autre sa vie ne vaut plus rien, de se sentir exister seulement grâce au regard d'une seule personne, … Bref… Quatre était fou amoureux de Trowa et ce dernier le lui rendait bien.

Tout aurait pût être parfait si depuis quelques semaines – trois pour être exact- Quatre sentait son amant préoccupé par quelque chose. Il arrivait au jeune homme de s'absenter une journée entière, donnant comme seule raison un important projet pour la clinique vétérinaire dont il était le directeur. Au départ, Quatre n'avait pas insisté sur ces mystérieuses absences, se sentant rassuré du seul fait que cela était un projet professionnel. Mais il se posait de plus en plus de questions. Effectivement, à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'aborder le sujet avec Trowa, ce dernier esquivait la question comme si il avait quelque chose à cacher. Voyant son compagnon refuser toute conversation dès qu'il était question de ce mystérieux projet, Quatre avait, à regret utilisé son don d'empathie sur Trowa mais sans succès : il avait pu ressentir à quel point le jeune homme l'aimait et cela le rassura car le beau brun n'était pas toujours démonstratif. Mais il avait également perçu une zone d'ombre qu'il n'était pas arrivé à percer et cela le troublait fortement. Que lui cachait Trowa ? Si leur amour n'en était pas la cause, qu'est ce donc qui l'accaparait ainsi ? Tremperait-il dans une affaire louche ? Quatre avait repoussé cette théorie car il ne connaissait que trop bien la droiture de Trowa. Un secret de famille ? Non, Catherine lui en aurait parlé. Un problème de santé ? Non, ça il l'aurait immédiatement senti. Un amant ! NON ! Alors quoi ? Que pouvait-il bien lui cacher ?

Un baiser dans son cou mit fin à toutes les théories de Quatre. Il était tellement concentré et inquiet qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Trowa s'était réveillé et le regardait amusé.

- Tu es enfin revenu sur Terre ? lui demanda t-il tendrement.

Pour toute réponse, Quatre embrassa passionnément son homme avant de lui souffler :

- Je t'aime…

- Tu sais mon cœur, pas besoin de me dire ça pour te faire pardonner de ne pas avoir perçu que j'étais réveillé ; dit Trowa. Mais… moi aussi je t'aime…

Quatre déposa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme et se laissa aller au rythme des battements du cœur de Trowa.

- Ca va être une magnifique journée, aujourd'hui ; fit-il remarquer en contemplant la danse des rayons du soleil dans la chambre.

- Mmmmh…

- On pourrait aller faire un pique-nique sur la plage ; proposa Quatre plein d'espoir.

A cette proposition, Trowa bougea nerveusement dérangeant ainsi la position de Quatre qui se releva et le regarda étonné. Son amant arborait une expression gênée et donnait l'impression de fuir son regard.

- Tu ne veux pas aller à la plage? demanda Quatre déçu. Ce n'est pas grave on peut faire autre chose si tu veux…

- Ce n'est pas ça mais…

Quatre sentait Trowa hésiter…

- Mais… ?

- Ca ne va pas être possible aujourd'hui… Je suis désolé…

Quatre se détacha lentement de son amant et le regarda incrédule et triste.

- Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu travailles même le dimanche maintenant !

Le jeune homme avait involontairement levé le ton mais il était tellement déçu de savoir que Trowa préférait travailler plutôt que de passer du temps avec lui.

- J'ai pris du retard sur le projet ; tenta de se justifier Trowa puis voyant Quatre s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, prêt à se lever, il lui enlaça la taille et lui murmura à l'oreille : Quatre, si tu savais comme je préfèrerai passer mon dimanche avec toi mais ce projet est vraiment très important… Je te promets que quand il sera terminé, je prends des vacances et nous partons tous les deux, en amoureux et où tu veux…

- C'est vrai ? demanda Quatre plein d'espoir en se retournant vers Trowa et en esquissant un pâle sourire.

- Oui mon amour, je te le promets ; répondit le jeune homme brun avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Quatre.

Le couple resta un long moment enlacé avant que le ventre de Quatre ne gargouille, ce qui fit sourire Trowa :

- Alors petit prince, tu as faim ?

- Mouiii…

- Ca te dirait le petit déjeuner au lit ?

Bien que la proposition fut très alléchante, Quatre refusa à la grande surprise de Trowa qui lui demanda pourquoi :

- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de te faire pardonner ton absence de la journée par trop de preuves de tendresse. Je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour comprendre que tu m'aimes… Et puis, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux descendre afin de calmer de Duo et avant que Wufei ne s'énerve vraiment…

Trowa acquiesça et après un dernier baiser, tous les deux rejoignirent la cuisine où leurs amis étaient déjà présents.

Quatre et Trowa arrivèrent main dans la main à l'instant où Duo cherchait refuge auprès de Heero afin d'échapper à la colère d'un chinois furieux à qui il avait piqué sa tartine. L'arrivée du couple fut un bon moyen de diversion :

- Salut les amoureux ! lança joyeusement Duo. Bien dormis ?

- Oui ; répondit Quatre avec un sourire à destination des trois autres colocataires, avant de s'installer à côté de Wufei qui se refaisait une tartine en jetant des regards meurtriers à un certain natté mais ce dernier avait trouvé une toute autre occupation : embêter le soldat parfait…

Quant à Trowa, il s'affairait devant la cuisinière et cinq minutes plus tard un thé au jasmin se matérialisait devant Quatre qui le remercia d'un baiser.

- Hé ! Ca suffit les papouilles ! les interrompit Duo. Y'en a qui mange ici ! Trouvez-nous plutôt un truc à faire pour aujourd'hui.

A la phrase de leur ami, le visage de Quatre s'assombrit et Trowa laissa tristement retomber son bras le long de son corps qui était pourtant très bien précédemment autour de la taille de son amour.

- Euh, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'enquit Duo d'une petite voix.

Trois paires d'yeux inquiets fixaient le couple gêné. Quatre finit par prendre la parole.

- Trowa a quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui. Nous ne serons donc que quatre cerveaux à trouver ce que nous allons faire ; finit-il par une note joyeuse.

Malgré son ton enjoué, les autres voyaient bien que cela touchait énormément le jeune homme de savoir que Trowa ne passerait pas cette splendide journée avec eux. Le responsable de ce chagrin avait le regard triste et préféra s'éclipser en lançant un : « Je vais m'habiller ».

Dix minutes plus tard, il redescendait, vêtu d'un jean large et un T-shirt blanc à col en V. Dans la cuisine, Quatre et Heero faisaient la vaisselle, Wufei essuyait la table tandis que Duo, la tête entre les mains, se creusait les méninges pour occuper leur journée. Trowa sur le seuil de la cuisine, hésitait :

- Bon, ben j'y vais…

Duo et Wufei levèrent vers lui des regards légèrement désapprobateurs, Heero lui sourit doucement et Quatre se dirigea vers lui. Tendrement, il arrangea la mèche brune avant de poser sa main sur sa joue. Pendant quelques instants, chacun fut plongé dans le regard de l'autre avant que Quatre ne dépose ses lèvres sur celles de Trowa, qui lui répondirent. Puis le jeune homme blond se détacha de son compagnon et lui murmura avec un sourire :

- Passes une bonne journée…

- Toi aussi et n'écoutes pas trop les bêtises de Duo.

- Hé ! s'offusqua le concerné tandis que Quatre pouffait.

Trowa se tourna vers Heero.

- Ta voiture bloque la mienne. Tu peux venir la déplacer ?

- Ok ! dit Heero en s'emparant de ses clés.

- Bonne journée les gars ! lança Trowa.

- Salut Tro !

- Bonne journée !

Avant de rejoindre Heero qui l'attendait dans le vestibule, Trowa se retourna vers Quatre et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Le jeune homme le regarda disparaître, soupira tristement et soudainement sans prévenir, il se précipita hors de la pièce et gravit les escaliers.

- Quatre !

Duo et Wufei se regardèrent désemparés avant de s'élancer à la suite de leur ami qui s'était réfugié dans sa chambre.

Quatre contemplait la jeep noire de Trowa en train de démarrer quand ses deux amis pénétrèrent dans sa chambre. Une main réconfortante vint se poser sur son épaule.

- Quatre ? interrogea une voix inquiète.

Il me cache quelque chose, murmura le jeune homme blond.

- What !

- Trowa, il me cache quelque chose…

- Mais enfin, où es tu allé pêcher une idée pareille ? s'exclama Wufei.

Sans détourner son regard de la fenêtre, Quatre énonça ses soupçons :

- Il m'évite, passe plus de dix heures par jour au boulot sur ce foutu projet et voilà que maintenant il préfère travailler que passer son dimanche avec moi.

Duo fit pivoter son meilleur ami de façon à être face à lui et Wufei. Il prit doucement le visage de Quatre entre ses mains, releva son menton et força son ami à le regarder.

- Quatre, écoutes moi bien. Trowa t'aime ! Tu m'entends ? Il t'aime ! Tu es l'homme de sa vie !

- Depuis quand cache t-on des choses à l'homme de sa vie ? répondit tristement Quatre.

- Si Trowa te cache quelque chose, continua Wufei ; il doit avoir de bonnes raisons et te les dira en temps voulu.

Quatre ne répondit rien mais son regard s'illumina, preuve que le discours de Duo et Wufei lui avait fait du bien. Duo ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras en s'écriant :

- Allez ! Viens faire un gros câlin pour effacer ce chagrin !

Quatre se reposa contre son ami, la main tranquille de Wufei posée sur son épaule.

- Charmant spectacle ! les interrompit une voix.

- Hee-chan !

Effectivement, Heero se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce, les bras croisés, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- J'espère que vous étiez en train de trouver une idée pour occuper notre journée ?

- A vrai dire on t'attendait ; rétorqua malicieusement Duo.

- Alors bougez-vous ! On part dans quinze minutes à la plage !

- YEEEEEEEEEES ! hurla Duo. Hee-chan, t'es génial!

Et le jeune homme natté se précipita dans sa chambre pour se préparer, non sans avoir embrassé la joue de Quatre pour le réconforter, Heero pour le remercier et Wufei pour le principe.

- MAXWELL ! hurla Wufei. Je t'interdis de m'embrasser! T'es un homme mort !

Quatre esquissa un léger sourire sous les élucubrations de ses amis. Heero allait suivre l'exemple des deux autres et quitter la pièce quand il se ravisa et se tourna vers Quatre.

- Ca va aller… furent ses seuls mots.

Cela n'était pas une question mais bel et bien une affirmation comme pour dire à Quatre de ne pas s'en faire, que tout finirait par s'arranger. Ce dernier le remercia d'un sourire et le brun sortit de la pièce.

Après un dernier regard au chemin où la jeep de Trowa avait disparue, Quatre se décida à voir la journée comme elle était, c'est à dire un magnifique dimanche ensoleillé et prépara ses affaires de plage.

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les quatre étaient fin prêts pour leur journée à la plage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur**: Lwella. C'est moi!

**Base**: Gundam Wing

**Genre**:On pourrait appeler ça "Amour,soupçons et bêtises"

**Couples**:Quatre et Trowa bien entendu et pour les autres, on verra!

Duo: Euh attends ! Je vais pas être avec mon Hee-chan

Lwella: On verra si t'es sage

**Disclaimer**:Alors désolés de vous décevoir mais les beaux spécimens cités sont à moi... Si, si, je vous assure… dans mes rêves!

**Notes**: Je suis toute nouvelle dans l'univers des Fanfictions mais j'espère que ce que j'écris va vous plaire!

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews** ( qui m'ont trop fait plaisir) 

**Miss AngelLove** : Tu as été la première à me laisser une review ! J'étais trop émue ! J'avais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en lisant ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie d'avoir une accro à Trowa et Quatre lol ! Je te dédie ce deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira autant que le premier. Kiss

**Kikunosuke** : Hello ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a motivé pour écrire plus rapidement le deuxième chapitre que voici. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop faire souffrir « ton p'tit blondinet » lol. Enfin va falloir que je m'arrange avec Trowa lol. Enfin bref, merci pour tout ! Kiss !

**Mytiane** : Devant ta review, j'ai explosé de rire. Enfin quelqu'un qui gagatise plus que moi ! J'ai particulièrement aimé le « chéri d'amour en sucre caramélisé » !lol ! J'espère que tu ne te fatigueras pas trop à supposer ce qu'est ce fameux projet. Je ne voudrai pas que tu tombes malade lol ! Et c'est très motivant pour moi de savoir que tu apprécies mes débuts ! Merci encore ! Bisoux !

* * *

Heero, Duo, Quatre et Wufei s'étaient rendus à leur plage habituelle après que Duo eut fini de remplir, non sans peine, le coffre de la voiture avec le ballon, les palmes et tubas, les bouées, la glacière, le parasol, les serviettes de plage et surtout les piques-nique. Ses trois amis avaient paniqué en voyant tout ce bordel mais ils étaient finalement arrivés à caser tout ça dans la voiture de Heero. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde sur la plage mais Duo avait un flair infaillible pour dégoter des endroits tranquilles. Ils s'installèrent donc à l'ombre de rochers et installèrent tout leur barda. Une belle journée les attendait. 

L'après midi était déjà bien avancée et Duo pensait déjà à goûter. Wufei, étendu sur sa serviette, un livre sur le visage, supportait sans rien dire ces gémissements ( en fait, il dort lol). Quant à Heero et Quatre, ils étaient en train d'effectuer leur seizième traversée ( quels sportifs !) jusqu'aux bouées. Après s'être reposés quelques secondes sur les ballons flottants, ils repartirent. Ils étaient à mi-chemin quand ils distinguèrent une troisième silhouette aux côtés de celles de Duo et Wufei.

- Mais… Mais… balbutia Quatre avant d'accélérer ses mouvements afin de rejoindre plus rapidement la rive, suivi de près par Heero.

Un regard émeraude et appréciateur suivit Quatre quand il sortit de l'eau et admira le soleil jouant à cache-cache dans ces cheveux blonds, suivant le parcours de quelques gouttelettes d'eau qui sinuaient le long de ce corps parfait. Le jeune homme se trouva bientôt face à lui.

- Trowa ? Mais… Et ton projet ?

- Je me suis dis que je m'étais mal comporté avec vous… avec toi… en faisant passer mon boulot avant vous et j'ai voulu profiter de cette magnifique journée ; répondit doucement Trowa en ôtant, d'un mouvement de la main, les quelques gouttelettes qui restaient sur le visage de Quatre.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'illumina.

- Tro ! Tu tombes bien ! les coupa Duo. On allez goûter !

- Mais c'est pas possible ! T'es un ventre à pattes ! grogna Wufei. T'as pris une glace, il y a même pas trois quart d'heure !

Malheureusement pour Wufei, Duo ne l'écoutait plus et avait déjà le nez dans la glacière. Trowa, quant à lui, ne possédait pas le même estomac que Duo et avait une bien meilleure idée. Il ôta T-shirt et jean pour se retrouver en caleçon de bain noir. Puis il tendit une main à Quatre, qui l'accepta avec un plaisir évident et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la mer, avant d'y plonger avec délice. Il s'éloignèrent petit à petit de la rive, et alors que Quatre n'avait déjà plus pied, Trowa l'attira à lui. Le jeune homme s'accrocha à son cou et le regarda longuement avant de dire :

- Merci…

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Trowa, surpris.

- D'être venu… Merci…

Et sur ce, il embrassa son petit ami qui le serra encore plus fort contre lui.

- Y sont mignons, hein ? gagatisa Duo, en observant le couple, de la plage.

- Moué ! assura Wufei en se levant. Allez bouges ta graisse, on va les rejoindre.

- Mais Wuffy, pourquoi t'es toujours aussi méchant avec moi ! pleurnicha Duo.

- C'est Wufei ! hurla le concerné en se dirigeant vers la mer.

- Il est vraiment insupportable depuis que sa copine est en vacances ; bougonna Duo.

Mais il eu vite l'impression de parler à un mur. Effectivement, Heero se tenait face à la mer, un ballon sous le bras et semblait attendre quelque chose.

- Hee-chan ?

Le nommé se tourna vers lui.

- Ca y est ? T'as fini de te plaindre ? Allez viens !

Et en disant cela, le soldat parfait tendit une main au Shinigami qui trop heureux d'avoir l'occasion de voir Heero d'excellente humeur, la saisit avec empressement. Tous les deux, main dans la main se dirigèrent vers la mer en courant. En les voyant ainsi arrivés, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Duo avait à peine mit un pied dans l'eau que déjà il était trempé, grâce à l'aide précieuse de Quatre et Wufei et cela aurait pu finir en véritable guerre navale si Heero n'avait pas proposé un beach –volley. Les équipes furent vite composées : Heero, Trowa et Quatre contre Duo et Wufei. Le résultat du match fut sans surprise : Wufei et Duo passant plus de temps à se disputer qu'à rattraper les balles.

Quatre siffla la fin du match et tous les cinq s'écroulèrent sur leur serviettes en riant. Bien que le soleil commençait à être beaucoup moins brûlant, Quatre s'empara de la crème solaire mais avant même qu'il ne l'ouvre, Trowa s'en était emparé et lui murmura :

- Laisse moi faire…

Quatre sourit et se laissa aller au massage gratuit fait par les bons soins de son petit ami. En les voyant ainsi, Duo jeta un bref coup d'œil à Heero, plongé dans un magazine informatique. Un sourire shinigami vint orner ses lèvres. Il attrapa sa petite bouteille de monoï et se planta devant Heero :

- Heeroooo ? ronronna t-il.

- Hn ?

- Tu veux bien me mettre du monoï dans le dos, s'il te plait ?

Et tout cela en gardant une voix sensuelle à souhait et des yeux pailletés d'étoiles. Léger regard provenant de Heero. A cela suivit une réponse très censée :

- T'es déjà noir comme un corbeau, t'as plus rien à craindre du soleil !

Et il se replongea dans son magazine. Duo ne se laissa pas démonter par l'attitude plus que frigide du soldat parfait et expliqua que ce n'était pas pour le soleil mais pour que sa peau garde toute sa splendeur et soit toute douce demain et cela était très important de se sentir bien dans sa peau et que…

- Stop ! dit Heero en jetant les armes et accordant enfin un regard au natté. Épargne moi tes histoires, on dirait Réléna dans ses grands jours! Pourquoi tu me le demandes à moi ? Pourquoi pas aux autres ?

- Parce que Quatre savoure son massage, que Trowa a l'air très occupé – et puis de toute façon, Quatre ne voudra jamais que je lui emprunte son chéri pour qu'il me passe de la crème dans le dos- et que Wufei a une aura autour de lui qui semble me dire « Si tu t'approches et me parle de te masser avec ta foutue bouteille de monoï, je te tue ! ». Alors tu vois, il ne reste plus que toi… Et puis, ajouta Duo, à l'oreille de Heero, je veux que ce soit toi qui me masse…

Joli rouge carmin que prirent les joues de Heero qui automatiquement s'empara de la maudite bouteille que lui tendait Duo et lui ordonna brusquement de s'allonger. Grand sourire victorieux du jeune homme à la natte. Il s'attendait à ce que le massage de Heero soit brusque, rapide et très douloureux. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand le jeune homme y alla tout en douceur, délassant tous ses muscles et cela de la façon la plus agréable qui soit.

- Waouh Hee-chan ! s'exclama Duo. Je ne te savais pas si doué !

- Hn !

- Non mais sérieux, t'as pris des cours ou quoi ? Dis moi pas que tu t'entraînais sur J ?

- Baka !

Duo sourit mais se tut et ferma les yeux profitant pleinement de ses mains expertes sur son corps. (Oulà je m'égare moi). Il se sentait détendu, serein, calme, en paix ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis la fin de la guerre. Il était vraiment bien ; il était même tellement bien que…

- Je rêve ! Ce baka s'est endormi ! s'exclama Heero sidéré.

A ces mots, ses trois amis éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu devrais le masser plus souvent ; dit Wufei. Ca nous éviterait de l'entendre brailler à longueur de journée.

- Quoi que maintenant, on sait ce qui endort Duo ; constata sereinement Trowa.

Les quatre jeunes hommes profitèrent de ce calme et retournèrent dans leurs préoccupations premières c'est à dire, Heero avec sa revue informatique, Wufei plongé dans un conte chinois et Trowa et Quatre profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Lorsque les touristes commencèrent à déserter la plage, Quatre proposa de dîner ici avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid. Proposition qui fut acceptée. Trowa et Heero se chargèrent d'aller acheter cinq pizzas à la pizzeria de la plage tandis que Wufei s'occupait personnellement de réveiller le dormeur, c'est à dire un seau d'eau de mer sur la tête ! Réveil que Duo n'apprécia pas spécialement (on s'en serait douté !) et il aurait continuer à bouder si Heero et Trowa n'étaient pas revenus avec les pizzas. Le repas se passa agréablement en discutant de tout et de rien. Qui aurait pu croire que ces cinq jeunes hommes profitant simplement d'une belle journée étaient les anciens pilotes des redoutés Gundams ?

On avait beau être à la fin du printemps, la nuit tombait encore tôt et à 20h30, on ne distinguait plus grand chose sur la plage mis à part les réverbères qui éclairaient la côte. Wufei ordonna le départ.

- Mais euuuuuuuh ! Wuffy ! C'est encore tôt ! protesta Duo.

- Duo, la nuit tombe vite et puis demain il y en a qui bossent ; le raisonna Quatre.

Effectivement, depuis la fin de la guerre, les anciens pilotes avaient tenté de se reconvertir dans un autre corps de métier. Cela ne s'était pas fait sans difficulté mais ils y étaient parvenus et aujourd'hui Wufei se retrouvait à apprendre les arts martiaux à « des ados débiles et mous » selon lui, ce qui ne l'empêchait de se montrer très fier de ses élèves. Quatre avait repris après de nombreuses hésitations, une des filiales de l'entreprise familiale qui, depuis son arrivée, ne s'était jamais aussi bien porté. Heero avait bien entendu rechercher un poste dans une boîte d'informatique et s'était vu octroyer la place de sous directeur dans la prestigieuse entreprise Microsoft. Trowa, avait pu ouvrir une clinique vétérinaire qui connaissait un certain succès et dans laquelle il était parfaitement à son aise. Quant à Duo, Zechs l'avait gentiment conseillé à un directeur de collège et le jeune natté était donc devenu professeur d'anglais. Et il était fier d'avouer que les moyennes de ses classes étaient très élevés, notamment chez les filles…

- Allez Duo, remballes ton bordel ! lui intima Heero.

Le jeune homme bougonna et pesta mais s'exécuta, aidé de Quatre. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous avaient trouvé place dans les voitures et ce fut la jeep de Trowa qui hérita de Duo et de tout son bordel.

Arrivés chez eux, Duo s'écroula comme une masse dans le canapé.

- Pfffiou ! Elle était épuisante cette journée ! Heureusement que je ne bosses pas demain !

- Oui ben t'es gentil mais t'es pas obligé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! grogna Wufei.

- Je penserai très fort à vous demain à 8h, bien au chaud dans mon lit ; rajouta Duo, un brin sadique.

- En parlant de lit, j'irai bien retrouver le mien ; bailla Quatre.

Il se tourna vers Trowa et lui demanda :

- Tu viens ?

- Je vais me doucher et j'arrive…

- Ok ! Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit Quat-chan ! Et fais trop de folies avec Trowa !

- DUO !

Pour la peine, le jeune homme se reçu une légère tape de la part de Trowa qui se dépêcha de rejoindre son petit ami.

- Mais pourquoi il m'a tapé ? bouda Duo en se frottant le crâne.

- A ton avis ? soupira Heero. Laisses les tranquilles !

- Il n'empêche que je préfère les voir comme ça que comme ce matin ; déclara Wufei. Je n'avais jamais vu Quatre dans un état pareil.

- Ouais, moi aussi ! ajouta Duo. Et franchement, j'en ai vraiment voulu à Tro de faire autant de peine à Quatre. Heureusement qu'il s'est rattrapé…

- C'est tout de même bizarre cette histoire de projet ; dit Wufei pensif. Trowa vous en a parlé ?

- Non ! répondit Duo, catégorique.

- Hn !

- Attention, j'enclenche le décodeur. Prend t-on ça pour un « oui » ou pour un « non » ?

- Baka !

- De toute façon si Trowa veut nous en parler, il nous le dira en temps voulu. En attendant on a pas à se mêler de ses affaires ; déclara Wufei.

- Oui t'as raison. Bon allez, les boys, moi je vais rejoindre ma douche puis mon lit. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit Duo !

- Bonne nuit !

Le jeune homme grimpa rapidement les escaliers et c'est là que Heero et Wufei constatèrent qu'il y avait les voitures à décharger. Ils pestèrent contre les paresseux qui leur servaient d'amis tout en rangeant leurs affaires.

Une demi heure plus tard, toutes les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Je l'ai posté assez rapidement car il été plus ou moins terminé mais il y aura un peu plus d'attente pour le prochain. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne m'arrête pas là. Disons que ce chapitre c'est le calme avant la tempête lol !

Bisous à tous


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur**: Lwella.

**Base**: Gundam Wing

**Genre**:On pourrait appeler ça "Amour,soupçons et bêtises"

**Couples**:Quatre et Trowa bien entendu et pour les autres, on verra!

**Disclaimer**:Alors désolés de vous décevoir mais les beaux spécimens cités sont à moi... Si, si, je vous assure… dans mes rêves!

**Notes**: Je suis toute nouvelle dans l'univers des Fanfictions mais j'espère que ce que j'écris va vous plaire!

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Miss AngelLove** : Si mon chapitre t'a plu alors tant mieux, je suis contente ! Pour en revenir à l'épisode de Duo avec son monoi, je me suis complètement laissé embarqué dans mon truc mais j'avoue avoir beaucoup rigolé quand je l'ai écrit : il est trop malin mon Duo ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Heero et Wufei, ils ne sont pas à plaindre : j'aurai pu faire pire ! Gniark gniark gniark… Merci pour tout ! Bizzz !

**Kikunosuke** : Bon d'accord, j'ai compris : t'aime vraiment pas Trowa ! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas le noyer, j'en ai encore besoin et puis en plus, il est vachement plus grand que moi (la fille du haut de ses 1m60). Mais promis, la prochaine fois que Quatre a besoin de quelqu'un pour le masser, je t'appelle ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Kiss !

**Nolwe II** : Tout d'abord, merci pour ton PS. C'est pas que j'aime pas l'anglais mais en général je ne lis pas tout ! Alors merci ! Je suis toujours ravie quand on me dit qu'on a hâte de lire la suite de ma fic et ça me motive grave pour écrire le prochain chapitre plus rapidement. Voici d'ailleurs le 3e, en espérant qu'il te plaise aussi et je te rassure, le dénouement approche (enfin c'est pas pour tout de suite non plus). Biz- Biz !

* * *

Bipbipbip… Bipbipbip… Bipbipb…. !

SBLAM !

Heero venait d'assener sa main sur son réveil et cela de façon plutôt violente. Il passa sa main devant ses yeux et les ouvrit lentement. Ses deux cobalt tombèrent immédiatement sur l'heure indiquée en vert fluo : 7h45. Il commençait à 9h et avait rendez-vous à 9h05 avec son directeur. Mieux ne valait pas être à la bourre ! Le jeune homme se mit sur son séant et s'étira longuement. Puis il se leva pour d'exécuter quelques exercices d'assouplissement afin d'être en forme pour la longue journée qui l'attendait. Après un quart d'heure d'exercice, il prit ses vêtements et sortit de sa chambre afin de se rendre à la salle de bain. Dans le couloir, il croisa Wufei qui au vu de son air complètement à l'ouest n'était pas complètement réveillé.

- Salut Wufei !

- Hein ! Ah ! 'lut Heero… T'es le seul debout ?

- J'ai entendu Quatre et Trowa dans la cuisine. Duo dort.

- Je sais pas ce qui me retiens d'aller le réveiller avec un seau d'eau ; bougonna le chinois en se dirigeant vers la cuisine où une bonne odeur de café filtrait.

Heero sourit et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Il se glissa rapidement dans la cabine de douche. L'eau froide finit de le réveiller complètement. Il se sécha et enfila son costume. Une fois cela fait, il se planta devant le miroir et se donna un rapide coup de peigne, tout en prenant soin que ses cheveux bruns soient aussi désordonnés qu'à son réveil. Duo disait toujours que même si il se coiffait avec un pétard, cela n'arriverait jamais à rendre ses mèches aussi rebelles qu'elles ne l'étaient au naturel…

Quand Heero descendit à la cuisine, il trouva Wufei et Trowa assis devant leur tasses de café et Quatre qui était déjà en train de laver son bol.

- Bonjour Heero ! dit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire. Bien dormi ?

- Ouais… Tu es déjà prêt ? interrogea t-il en avisant la tenue du jeune PDG : costard- cravate. Tout cela dans différents tons de beige et écru.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec un entrepreneur dans… Oulà, je vais être en retard ! paniqua Quatre en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Il attrapa vivement sa veste et courut embrasser son chéri avant de se précipiter vers la porte. Mais il n'avait pas franchi le seuil que la voix de calme de Trowa le retint :

- Quatre !

- Quoi ?

L'air impatient de leur ami fit sourire Heero et Wufei.

- Tes clés… dit tranquillement Trowa en se levant et attrapant le trousseau, le tendit au jeune homme.

- Oh merci ; soupira Quatre. Mais où ais-je la tête ?

Trowa déposa un doux baiser sur son front, puis lui murmura :

- Tout va bien se passer… Ne t'inquiète pas…

La voix raisonnée de son petit ami calma quelque peu Quatre qui s'éloigna lentement de lui. Mais avant de refermer la porte, il articula sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche, ces quelques ,mots qui gonflent le cœur de bonheur :

- « Je t'aime »

Le jeune homme à la mèche esquissa un sourire et alla se rasseoir afin de terminer son petit déjeuner.

- Je ne comprends pas comment ce petit bout d'homme peut diriger une entreprise avec autant de poigne ! s'extasia Wufei. Avec son visage d'ange, les entreprises rivales doivent êtres sûres de leur supériorité.

- Je peux t'assurer que Quatre peut se montrer très déterminé quand il le veut, intervint Trowa.

- Pour ça on te fait confiance ; dit Heero en riant.

Wufei s'éclipsa à la salle de bain. Heero termina tranquillement son petit déjeune tandis que Trowa farfouillait dans les tiroirs pour ramener quelque chose à ses petits pensionnaires. Heero se leva :

- J'y vais sinon je vais me retrouver dans les embouteillages.

- Ok ! Passes une bonne journée !

- Toi aussi en espérant que ton ... « projet » avance vite.

A ces mots, Trowa, leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami, l'air légèrement intrigué.

- Tu sais Trowa, Quatre s'inquiète pour toi. Fais en sorte de la rassurer…

Et sur ces paroles, Heero quitta la maison laissant Trowa plongé dans ses pensées, pensées qui furent interrompues par Wufei, vêtu de sa tenue de sport.

- On y va ? interrogea t-il.

Chaque matin, Trowa et Wufei partaient ensemble dans la jeep du français ; le club d'arts martiaux se trouvant sur la route de la clinique vétérinaire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Duo dans un demi- sommeil entendit la jeep démarrait mais il replongea bien vite dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Trowa arrêta son véhicule devant le club d'arts martiaux où se pressait déjà une dizaine d'élèves.

- Et c'est reparti pour une semaine… soupira Wufei.

- Avoues que tu les aimes bien au fond ? sourit son ami.

- Mouais… Si fonder tous mes espoirs sur eux pour rapporter une médaille au club, c'est de l'amour, alors oui, je dois les aimer… Allez ; passes une bonne journée !

- Toi aussi. A ce soir.

Et sur ce Trowa redémarra. Wufei suivit la voiture des yeux avant de se retourner vers ses élèves qui l'attendait patiemment.

Si le jeune chinois avait mis le nez à sa fenêtre quelques minutes plus tard, il aurait eu la surprise de revoir passer la jeep noire dans la rue et aurait pu ainsi constater que Trowa ne se dirigeait pas vers la clinique vétérinaire.

* * *

Trois coups frappés à sa porte interrompirent Quatre dans l'étude de son dossier.

- Entrez ! dit-il en levant les yeux de l'épais classeur étalé devant lui.

Le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur de Jack, son secrétaire, apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Mr Raberba Winner ?

- Oui? dit Quatre avec un sourire.

- Je voulais vous prévenir que votre rendez-vous de 13h avait été reporté à 14h.

- Très bien ! Je te remercie Jack. Tu peux prendre ta pause déjeuner si tu le désires.

- Merci Monsieur ! Bon appétit !

- A toi aussi !

A l'instant où son secrétaire refermait la porte derrière lui, Quatre bouclait son dossier alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. Il attrapa sa veste et son trousseau de clés, ferma la porte de son bureau, dévala les sept étages à pied, saluant au passage chaque employé qu'il croisait. Arrivé au parking, il se dirigea vers son Audi A3 grise, cadeau de son père, et mit le contact.

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard, il coupait le moteur sur un petit parking, qui entourait un petit immeuble blanc. Au dessus de la porte d'entrée vitrée était inscrit : « Clinique Vétérinaire ».

Quand Quatre pénétra dans le bâtiment, un joyeux carillon indiqua son entrée ce qui déclencha de nombreux aboiements, miaulements, pépiements et autres bruits caractéristiques de nos amis les animaux. Sans hésiter, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la plus grande cage qui se trouvait légèrement en retrait. Un ronronnement joyeux retentit.

- Bonjour Orion ; dit Quatre en ouvrant la cage avant qu'un bébé tigre d'environ un mois ne lui saute dans les bras et ne le couvre de câlins.

Quatre éclata de rire en serrant contre lui le tigron préféré de Trowa. Un claquement de talons les interrompit dans leurs effusions.

- Bonjour Mr Winner !

Quatre se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une jolie blonde aux cheveux longs.

- Bonjour Marissa ! dit-il avant de remettre Orion dans sa cage.

Marissa était l'assistante de Trowa depuis un an et remplissait son rôle à merveille.

- Orion vous aime toujours autant monsieur.

- Moi aussi je l'aime bien… Pouvez-vous dire à Trowa que je suis là, s'il vous plaît ?

La jeune femme, le regarda étonnée.

- Mais Monsieur, Mr Barton n'est pas là…

- Ah ? s'étonna Quatre. Il est déjà parti déjeuner ? Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé qu'on mange ensemble. J'aurai dû le prévenir que je venais.

- Euh non monsieur… Ce que je voulais dire c'est que Mr Barton ne travaille pas ici en ce moment…

- Comment ça, il ne travaille pas ici ? s'exclama Quatre.

- Il a pris un mois et demi de congé pour un « projet » …

**A suivre**…

* * *

Wufei : Tu vas te faire tuer !

Lwella : Tu crois qu'ils vont m'en vouloir de m'arrêter là !

Wufei : OUI !

Duo : Et en plus, regarde dans quel état t'as mis Quatre, il est prêt à se trancher les veines !

Lwella : Oulà, alors pour me faire pardonner, je vous promet que le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt ! Quatre essaie de tenir jusqu'au prochain, OK ?

Quatre : DEPECHES TOI !

Et vous, vous en avez penser quoi ? Vous m'en voulez pas trop ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur**: Lwella. C'est moi!

**Base**: Gundam Wing

**Genre**:On pourrait appeler ça "Amour,soupçons et bêtises"

**Couples**:Quatre et Trowa bien entendu et pour les autres, on verra quoi que ça se décoince !

Duo: Ah enfin ! Je vais être avec mon Hee-chan !

Lwella: Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Est ce que je t'ai dit que tu allais être avec Heero ?

Duo ! T'ES MECHANTE !

**Disclaimer**:Alors désolés de vous décevoir mais les beaux spécimens cités sont à moi... Si, si, je vous assure… dans mes rêves!

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Miss AngelLove** : Toujours présente pour laisser une review et ça me touche énormément à chaque fois ! J'étais toute contente que tu apprécies l'apparition de Orion. Je dois avouer que j'ai une sorte d'amour compulsif pour les tigres : j'en mets de partout ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Orion refera son apparition ! Je voulais pas trop me faire engueuler pour mon retard alors voilà le 4e chapitre qui ne va pas être le meilleur pour Quatre !

**Lyj** : Je t'ai déjà remercié petite sœur mais merci encore de m'avoir poussée à la publier ! Ce chapitre est pour toi car je sais que tu aimes beaucoup un passage de ce chapitre… Merci…

**Nolwe II** : Je suis trop contente que Orion ait des fans. Je l'adore ce petit bout, disons aussi que j'adore les tigres et que j'en mets de partout, même dans mes fics. RDV avec Orion dans un prochain chapitre. Pour le dénouement de la fic, ça sera dans le prochain chapitre mais j'espère ne pas avoir été trop sadique pour la fin de celui-ci.

* * *

- … Mr Barton ne travaille pas ici en ce moment…

- Comment ça, il ne travaille pas ici ? s'exclama Quatre, incrédule.

- Il a pris un mois et demi de congé pour un « projet » …

Au visage décomposé de Quatre, Marissa comprit qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe.

- Monsieur, je…

- Depuis combien de temps ne vient-il plus travailler ? l'interrompit Quatre d'une voix glaciale.

- Cela va faire trois semaines mais il passe presque tous les jours pour dispenser les soins majeurs aux animaux…

Quatre en avait assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Il remercia rapidement Marissa et se détourna d'elle pour sortir au plus vite, laissant la jeune femme désemparée.

Il s'engouffra dans sa voiture mais ne démarra pas tout de suite. Les bras sur le volant, il ressassait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre : Trowa s'était accordé un mois et demi de congé sans même lui en parler, il ne travaillait plus ici depuis trois semaines ; date à laquelle Quatre avait noté quelques changement chez lui. Si ce projet avait été professionnel, Trowa aurait travaillé à la clinique mais ce n'était pas le cas. Trowa lui avait menti… Quatre ne supportait pas les mensonges et encore moins, les mensonges provenant de l'homme qu'il aimait. Lui qui était persuadé que la solidité de son couple était basé sur la confiance, le respect et la franchise ; il s'était lourdement trompé. A cet instant le cœur de Quatre abritait trop de sentiments : incompréhension, colère, rage…

Bien qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres, il parvint à attraper son téléphone portable et à composer le numéro de son bureau. A la deuxième sonnerie, Jack décrocha :

- ….

- Monsieur Raberba Winner à l'appareil. Jack, pourrais-tu annuler tous mes rendez-vous de la journée, s'il te plait ?

- …

- Oui. Il est donc préférable que je rentre chez moi.

- ….

- Je te remercie. A demain, enfin peut-être…

Et Quatre raccrocha. Il tremblait encore d'une colère mal contenue mais décida quand même de démarrer. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la clinique vétérinaire, une profonde détresse l'envahit et petit à petit, les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux turquoises sans que le flux ne se tarisse.

- Oh Trowa… gémit le jeune homme. Où es tu ?

* * *

Duo était avachi sur un canapé, face à la télévision qui diffusait un feuilleton débile que le jeune homme regardait seulement pour faire passer le temps. Il s'ennuyait et avait hâte que les autres rentrent.

Soudain la porte d'entrée claqua violemment, le faisant sursauter. Il regarda l'horloge du DVD qui indiquait d'une lumière bleue : 14h26.

- Hein ! 14h26 ! sursauta Duo. Mais personne ne rentre aussi tôt d'habitude !

Sentant qu'il y avait un problème, le jeune homme se leva doucement du canapé et s'avança lentement vers le hall d'entrée, s'apprêtant à surprendre un quelconque intrus. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le hall : OK ! Ennemi repéré : debout mais de dos, appuyé contre la porte, cheveux blonds, taille fine, bien sapé…

- « Tiens, il a la même veste que Quatre… »

Les fils reliant les neurones de son cerveau se connectèrent.

- « Minute papillon… Mais c'est Quatre ! »

Au moment où il réagissait, Quatre se retourna et le regarda. Il avait le visage pâle, les yeux rouges et la mine défaite.

- Quatre ! s'écria Duo. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'es malade ? Faut appeler le médecin ?

- Ce n'est rien Duo, je ne me sentais pas très bien ; j'ai donc quitté le boulot plus tôt. Je vais allez me coucher et ça ira mieux demain…

- Euh mais Quatre…

Mais déjà, le jeune homme avait gravi les escaliers laissant en plan, un Duo, franchement inquiet.

Deux heures plus tard, Wufei rentrait, suivi de près par Heero. Duo, expliqua le plus calmement et précisément possible, l'état de Quatre à ses deux amis. Tous trois, décidèrent d'un commun accord d'attendre le retour de Trowa.

* * *

Parvenu à sa chambre, Quatre avait passé plus d'une heure à faire les cent pas dans la pièce à se remémorer sa conversation avec Marissa et essayant de se souvenir d'indices qui pourraient l'éclairer sur l' étrange comportement de Trowa. Il ne voulait pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives mais après une heure de réflexion, il finit par se glisser dans son lit, épuisé. Mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher de son esprit la possibilité de Trowa le trompant avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Sourd à toute manifestation extérieure et plongé dans sa douleur, Quatre entendit tout de même la porte d'entrée claquer une troisième fois : Trowa venait de rentrer. Il était 18h43. Il l'entendit saluer les autres habitants de la maison puis à cela, suivit une conversation qui avait l'air très sérieuse car il n'entendait pas les exclamations enjouées de Duo. Quatre n'eut pas besoin de recourir à son empathie pour deviner que la conversation était axée sur son étrange comportement. Puis, il perçut un bruit de pas léger gravir les escaliers et s'arrêter juste devant sa porte. Une hésitation puis trois coups frappés.

- Quatre ? C'est moi…

L'interpellé ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas affronter Trowa, pas ce soir. Autant faire semblant de dormir.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Trowa avança dans la chambre, seulement éclairée par les tous derniers rayons du soleil. Sur le lit, face au mur, il découvrit une forme distincte recouverte de doux cheveux blonds.

En entendant Trowa approcher et s'arrêter à côté du lit, Quatre ferma les yeux. Le matelas s'affaissa légèrement, preuve que son amant venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il resta de longues minutes immobile, lui caressant simplement les cheveux. Quatre ressentait toute l'inquiétude du jeune homme et se fit violence pour ne pas se relever et se blottir dans ses bras. Doucement, Trowa se pencha sur lui et déposa un doux baiser sur sa tempe.

- Bonne nuit mon ange ; murmura t-il. Que l'aube de demain efface ton chagrin…

Et sur ces paroles, il quitta la chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. A ces instant, Quatre laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Il finit par s'endormir, les joues striées de rivières argentées et ayant enfin pris une décision.

Quand Trowa redescendit de l'étage et rejoignit ses amis au salon, trois têtes se levèrent simultanément.

- Alors ? s'enquit Duo à la limite de faire une crise de nerfs.

- Il est couché… répondit Trowa.

- Il dort ? demanda Wufei.

- Non… Mais il ne m'a pas parlé…

Heero vit tant de douleur dans les yeux de son meilleur ami que cela lui fit mal. C'était la première fois que Quatre se comportait ainsi et cela n'était pas sans laisser quelques conséquences sur le moral de tous et surtout sur Trowa qui ne savait que faire pour soulager son petit ami. Durant un long moment, tous les quatre restèrent au salon sans rien dire, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Tout à coup, Wufei interrompit ce silence pesant.

- Ca ne sert à rien de se morfondre. Nous ne pouvons pas aider Quatre s'il ne veut pas de notre aide… Alors moi je vous propose de manger, ça nous remettra d'aplomb.

- Je croyais que c'était Duo, le ventre à pattes ; fit remarquer Heero, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère.

Trowa esquissa un sourire et Duo explosa de rire.

Malheureusement le repas ne fut pas très animé. Une fois que chacun raconta comment s'était passée sa journée, et que Duo et Wufei eurent rapporter quelques anecdotes liés à leurs élèves, le silence se fit à table. A la fin du repas, Heero et Trowa furent de corvée de vaisselle tandis que Duo et Wufei s'installaient dans le salon. Quand il les rejoignirent, c'était l'heure des informations et tous les quatre, écoutèrent plus ou moins attentivement les nouvelles. La présentatrice de la météo décrivait un anticyclone sur la carte lorsque Duo qui feuilletait le programme télé le reposa sur la table du salon et déclara :

- Y'a rien à c'te télé ! Je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit !

Trois « bonne nuit » lui répondirent alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier mais le regard de Heero suivit la silhouette longiligne du natté.

Le film de début de soirée avait à peine commencé que Trowa s'éclipsa. Heero tint une demi-heure devant l'écran puis monta dans sa chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Wufei. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il se brossa les dents, pensif et où il troqua son costume contre un caleçon noir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son lit, il s'arrêta devant la porte grande ouverte de la chambre de Duo. Il aperçut son ami assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et semblant perdu dans ses pensées. La clarté de la lune éclairait cette silhouette et lui donnait un éclat surnaturel. Heero savait que son ami était très affecté par l'humeur de Quatre et que cela le rongerait tant que le jeune homme n'irait pas mieux.

L'ex perfect soldier rejoignit sa chambre. Après avoir lu quelques minutes, il éteignit la lumière et à peine avait-il posé sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

Alors que la quiétude de la maison n'était brisée que par les ronflements de Wufei, un hurlement retentit. Heero se réveilla en sursaut.

- DUO ! paniqua le jeune homme en reconnaissant le voix de son ami.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, il s'empara de son revolver dont il n'avait pas voulu se séparer à la fin de la guerre et ouvrit à la volée, sa porte. Il arriva en même temps que Trowa devant la chambre de Duo. Du coin de l'œil, il vit arriver Quatre et Wufei dont les chambres étaient au fond du couloir. Après un coup d'œil entendu à Trowa, il ouvrit brutalement la porte et avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il ne put qu'apercevoir Duo courir vers lui en pyjama, des larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues, avant que le jeune homme ne se réfugie dans ses bras.

- Heero ! gémit Duo. Oooh Heero...

Trowa, lui n'avait pas perdu ses facultés et fit rapidement le tour de la pièce. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect, il se retourna vers leur ancien leader et d'un seul regard lui fit comprendre que tout était en ordre. Heero le remercia d'un signe de tête. Les visages de Quatre et Wufei apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, fixant, très inquiets, Duo dans les bras de Heero.

- Heero… hésita Quatre.

- Retournez-vous coucher ; répondit Heero. Je m'occupe de lui.

- Tu es sûr ? s'enquit Wufei.

- Oui…

- Si il y a un problème, tu nous appelles ; déclara Trowa avant de refermer la porte laissant la pièce se remplir des sanglots de Duo.

Heero entendit ses trois amis regagner leur chambre et ressentit une certaine déception quand il comprit que Quatre n'avait pas rejoint Trowa dans sa chambre. Mais un sanglot de plus, lui fit baisser la tête vers Duo. Le jeune homme était toujours accroché à lui, son visage enfoui contre son torse. Lentement, Heero se dirigea vers le lit aux draps défaits, preuve que son propriétaire s'était débattu, et s'assit avec lui, à ses côtés. Doucement, il lui caressa le dos afin de l'apaiser.

- Chhht… C'est fini… Chhht…

Petit à petit, les sanglots de Duo s'atténuèrent pour ne finir que par être de légers reniflements. Patiemment, Heero attendit que son ami veuille parler.

- C'était si réel… Si réel… furent ses premiers mots.

Heero voulait comprendre ce qui avait mit l'impitoyable Shinigami dans cet état. Il savait le jeune homme, sujet à de nombreux cauchemars mais jamais, cela n'avait été aussi violent.

- Qu'est ce qui était si réel ? dit-il doucement, poussant Duo à se confier.

- Leurs gestes, leurs paroles violentes…

Soudain, Duo releva ses yeux améthystes encore brillants de larmes et regarda Heero.

- J'ai rêvé que… que Quatre et Trowa se séparaient… C'était si réel… Ils ne s'entendaient plus, se mentaient et se déchiraient… Ils se haïssaient… Petit à petit, l'ambiance est devenue invivable et petit à petit vous êtes tous partis… Quatre d'abord, puis Trowa et Wufei et enfin toi… Je me retrouvais seul… Tout seul… Comme avant… Je vous avais perdu… Je t'avais perdu…

Après cette confession, Heero resserra sa prise sur le corps à côté du sien, réalisant à quel point le différend entre Quatre et Trowa, s'en ressentait sur le boute en train de service. Doucement, il prit la parole.

- Nous sommes là… Je suis là… Quatre et Trowa sont ensembles et vont le rester… C'était un cauchemar… Juste un cauchemar…

En disant cela, il avait forcé le natté à s'allonger, le maintenant toujours dans ses bras. Et il continua encore et encore, à murmurer des mots apaisants, à rassurer son ami qui semblait à cet instant, si vulnérable. Et petit à petit, Duo se calma et finit par s'endormir. Heero resta un moment à le contempler et voyant ce visage redevenu serein, il décida de regagner sa chambre. Mais alors qu'il allait se lever, Duo se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

- Heero… murmura t-il dans son sommeil. Reste…

L'interpellé se figea et resta immobile un long moment puis lentement, il s'allongea de nouveau au côté de Duo et l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti en découvrant l'état de son ami, s'apaisa petit à petit. Et lui aussi, finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Ce fut la musique de son radio-réveil, réglé à 7h00, qui fit émerger Duo de son sommeil. Les yeux fermés, il tendit le bras pour éteindre le son discordant. Quel ne fut sa surprise, au lieu de toucher la surface lisse du radio-réveil, sa main entra en contact avec une matière douce et chaude. Pour le coup, il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en tombant nez à nez avec Heero qui le regardait. Le souvenir de la nuit précédente revint à la mémoire de Duo : son cauchemar, son hurlement, Trowa et Heero déboulant dans la chambre, le torse de Heero, sa voix calme et rassurante, Heero l'écoutant calmement, Heero le consolant et Heero se couchant à ses côtés.

- Bonjour ; murmura son ami.

- Bonjour ; sourit Duo en retour.

- Ca fait du bien de revoir de nouveau ce sourire ; constata simplement Heero.

En récompense, Duo lui sourit de nouveau et grimaça en entendant son réveil qui se remettait en marche, faisant clairement comprendre aux paresseux que l'heure était venu de se lever.

- Pfffff ! souffla Duo en s'étirant. Va falloir allez bosser.

- Je te laisse t'habiller ; dit Heero en se levant.

Il allait sortir de la pièce quand la voix de Duo le retint.

- Heero.

- Hnn ?

- Merci… Merci pour cette nuit…

- Je t'en prie…

Et le beau brun sortit de la pièce. Duo resta un moment immobile puis se leva, prêt à affronter la journée qui allait suivre.

Au contraire de ses deux amis, réveillés par le réveil, Quatre, lui, avait ouvert les yeux à l'aurore. Pendant deux heures, il tourna et retourna dans sa chambre, ressassant dans sa tête la décision qu'il avait prise la veille. Il se doutait bien que cela ne serait pas sans laisser des conséquences sur son couple mais il voulait la vérité. Il voulait savoir ce que Trowa lui cachait.

Quand il entendit justement ce dernier se lever, dans la chambre à côté, Quatre s'habilla d'un pantalon beige et d'une chemise bleue et alors que le jeune homme à la mèche descendait déjeuner, il fila à la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller un peu. Il tenta de redonner à son visage, un aspect habituel et se coiffa soigneusement : il n'avait pas pour habitude de paraître négligé. Il retourna dans sa chambre et attendit patiemment. Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua : Trowa venait de partir. Alors vite, Quatre traversa le couloir, croisant Wufei, sa brosse à dent à la main qui regarda ébahi, le blond passer devant lui à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il dévala les escaliers et quand il arriva à la cuisine, il eut le temps d'attraper trois pommes et de saluer Heero. Une fois dans le garage, il aperçut la jeep de Trowa sortir de l'allée. Il monta dans son Audi, au côté de laquelle se trouvait Duo et sa Kawasaki noire. Son ami le regarda éberlué.

- Bonjour Duo ; dit Quatre en lui souriant.

- Quatre… Euh, ça va ?

- Très bien !

Et sur ce, le jeune homme démarra sous le regard étonne de son ami qui ne comprenait décidément plus les sautes d'humeur du jeune blond.

A la sortie de leur allée, Quatre eut vite fait de repérer la jeep de Trowa, arrêtée à un feu rouge. Il suivit donc la voiture. Ils empruntèrent de nombreuses petites rues et peu à peu, ils finirent par longer la mer. Lorsque Trowa mit son clignotant pour tourner dans une voie sans issue, Quatre ralentit et passa lentement devant la rue où la jeep avait disparue. Trowa descendait de voiture et se dirigeait vers un petit immeuble blanc à un étage. Le jeune chef d'entreprise décida de se garer un peu plus loin. Puis il rejoignit, la voiture de Trowa et décida de prendre son mal en patience.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, puis les heures sans que Trowa ne réapparaisse. Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Quatre à un rythme effréné. Vers midi, il mangea les deux pommes qu'ils avaient amené mais cela ne le rassasia pas pour autant. Effectivement, il n'avait pas fait un vrai repas depuis hier matin. Et les minutes continuaient à s'écouler. Quatre en profita pour détailler le quartier : un de ceux qui s'était récemment construit en bordure de mer, bien exposé, ensoleillée, entouré de quelques espaces verts… Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que Trowa venait faire ici et surtout pourquoi il ne ressortait pas. Et les minutes continuaient à s'écouler.

Enfin à 14h52, la porte d'entrée vitrée de l'immeuble s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Trowa accompagné d'un autre homme avec qui il discutait gaiement. Quatre fronça les sourcils. De là où il était, il ne pouvait entendre ce que disait les deux hommes. Du regard, il jaugea l'autre homme : grand, le teint mât, brun, jean déchiré et T-shirt blanc… Le jeune chef d'entreprise ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet homme était tout son contraire.

Il vit alors l'homme qui allait s'éloigner mais Trowa le retint et l'enlaça familièrement… A cette vue, le cœur de Quatre se serra… Ainsi donc ses inquiétudes étaient réelles…

L'homme s'éloigna enfin après un dernier sourire et Trowa tourna son regard vers sa voiture. Quand il l'aperçut, Quatre lu dans son regard une immense surprise et une légère inquiétude. Lentement, le jeune homme à la mèche se dirigea vers lui, sans que leur regards ne se quittent et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui.

Le temps des explications étaient venues…

**A suivre**…

Duo ( sourire béat) : Je ne rêve pas hein ! Je ne rêve pas ! Heero a bien dormi avec moi !

Wufei : Malheureusement pour lui, oui !

Duo : Pfff, t'es qu'un jaloux parce que toi on sait toujours pas qui c'est ta copine ! Imagines c'est Réléna !

Wufei : JE VAIS TE TUER

Trowa (retenant Wufei) : Ca, c'est copyright Heero.

Duo: SVP, laissez lui plein de reviews pour qu'elle écrive la suite très vite et que je sois encore avec mon Hee-chan!


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur**: Lwella. C'est moi!

**Base**: Gundam Wing

**Genre**:On pourrait appeler ça "Amour,soupçons et bêtises"

**Couples**:Quatre et Trowa bien entendu et pour les autres… ben lisez le chapitre !

Duo (les yeux qui brillent) : Alors ça y est, je suis enfin avec mon Heero ?

Lwella : DUO, si tu continues à insister, je modifie le chapitre et tu dis au revoir à Heero, compris ?

Duo : ...

**Disclaimer**:Alors désolés de vous décevoir mais les beaux spécimens cités sont à moi... Si, si, je vous assure… dans mes rêves!

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Miss AngelLove** : Vu ton empressement à lire la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas te décevoir : - ) C'est pas bien de torturer Quatre ! Le pauvre ! Ici c'est la fin du suspens !

Bon qui je vais martyriser maintenant ? (sourire démoniaque) : WUFEI !

Wufei : Au s'cours !

Merci pour tout…

**Cocbys** : Oulà quelle impatience ! Je ne savais pas que je commençais à taper sur les nerfs lol. Voilà la fin du suspens en espérant que cela ne te décevra pas. Quant à moi, j'ai eu la curiosité d'aller lire ta fic « Les ailes d'un ange » et… J'ai ADORE ! Je te félicite et attend la suite.

**Nolwe II** :

Duo : Elle a dit que j'étais brillant !

Wufei : Elle a surtout dit qu'elle ne savait pas que tu avais des neurones…

Duo : je boude…

J'ai bien rigolé en lisant ta review: pauvre Duo!

Tu me rassures si tu as aimé le passage de Duo et Heero, parce que je crois bien que je l'ai réécrit 4 fois, sans jamais être vraiment satisfaite.

Bon ben ça y est, on va enfin savoir ce que Trowa traficote. Tout ce j'espère c'est que ça ne te décevra pas. Merci !

Et aussi milles excuses pour le retard mais entre la reprise des cours et le boulot, j'ai pas une seconde à accorder à ma fic mais je ferais en sorte que le prochain chapitre arrive plus rapidement…

* * *

Le temps des explications étaient venues…

- Quatre… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne travailles pas ?

- Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de poser ces questions ; rétorqua acidement son compagnon. Mais je vais en rajouter une autre : qui était cet homme ?

- Quatre…

Trowa voulut s'approcher du jeune homme mais ce dernier se recula vivement.

- Ne me touches pas ! cracha t-il.

Il sut immédiatement que ces mots avaient profondément blessé le brun. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter, il voulait la vérité.

- Répond ! Qui est cet homme ?

Devant Trowa, ne se tenait plus son doux amant mais l'implacable PDG de la Winner Corp. Il savait que face à lui, rien ne serait simple.

- C'est Manuel… finit-il par avouer dans un soupir.

- Manuel!

- Un ami…

- UN AMI ! Tu te fous de moi ! s'écria Quatre au bord de l'hystérie. Un ami ! Alors que tu viens de passer plus de six heures avec lui dans ce foutu immeuble ! Et encore, je ne parle que d'aujourd'hui mais je présume que c'est avec lui que tu as passé ces trois dernières semaines alors que moi, comme un imbécile, je croyais que tu bossais dur. Et qui sait combien de temps cela aurait encore duré si hier, je n'étais pas passé à la clinique. Trowa, comment as tu pu me faire ça !

- Quatre ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Je ne crois que ce que je vois et je pense en avoir assez vu pour aujourd'hui.

A ces mots, il se détourna du jeune homme, lorsque deux mains vinrent lui recouvrir les yeux.

- TROWA ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !

- Si tu ne crois que ce que tu vois alors laisses moi te montrer quelque chose et après tu décideras…

Quatre hésita, franchement énervé puis finit par acquiescer. Alors prudemment, Trowa le dirigea. Ils traversèrent la rue et Quatre entendit son guide taper un code sur un interphone. Un courant d'air frais les enveloppa et leurs pas retentirent sur du carrelage. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent. Trowa introduisit une clé dans une nouvelle porte. Il poussa légèrement Quatre à l'intérieur et lentement ôta les mains de son visage. Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant que son regard ne se fixe sur une grande pièce éclairée par une immense baie vitrée. Les murs étaient du plus pur des blancs, les quelques meubles présents en bois clair d'excellente qualité. Au fond de la pièce, Quatre distingua même une petite cuisine, séparée par un bar du reste de la pièce. Il remarqua également deux portes fermées et un petit escalier qui devait mener à une sorte de mezzanine.

- Que…

- Bienvenue à la maison… murmura Trowa derrière lui.

Quatre crut ne pas avoir bien entendu. Il se retourna vivement vers le jeune homme à la mèche qui lui souriait tendrement. Toute trace de colère avait disparu en lui.

- Quoi !

- Tu n'étais pas censé l'apprendre ainsi… Cela aurait dû être une surprise mais je crois avoir sous estimé ta jalousie…

Quatre le fixait toujours, ses yeux turquoises écarquillés. Semblant reprendre ses esprits, il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place et dit, de la voix la moins tremblante qu'il put :

- Trowa… Quand tu dis « bienvenue à la maison », cela signifie que c'est… notre maison… rien qu'à nous deux ?

- Tu ne comptais tout de même pas demander à toute la ville d'habiter avec nous ; répondit Trowa, un brin moqueur.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Quatre, qui regardait émerveillé, tour à tour, le petit appartement, Trowa, l'appartement, Trowa, l'appartement… Son petit ami le regardait franchement amusé. Doucement, il lui prit la main.

- Je te fais visiter ?

Aux étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de Quatre, il n'eut aucun doute sur la réponse.

- Comme tu l'auras remarqué, voici la pièce principale ; dit Trowa en englobant l'espace d'un geste. Ici se trouvera donc le salon, une petite salle à manger et au fond, tu auras sûrement reconnu une cuisine.

Ils se dirigèrent justement vers ladite cuisine, presque complètement aménagée. Sur le sol, il y avait une petite pile de carreaux pour le carrelage qui attendait d'être posée.

- Voici la chambre d'amis ; présenta Trowa en ouvrant une des portes.

Ils débouchèrent dans une jolie pièce recouverte de bois clair du sol au plafond où une grande bibliothèque prenait tout un mur. Dans la pièce à côté, Quatre découvrit la salle de bain, entièrement terminée. La faïence et la frise bleue qui l'ornait, conférait à la pièce une ambiance marine qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il s'extasia devant le grand miroir au dessus de l'évier mais ne sut quoi dire devant la baignoire : elle était immense !

- Dis moi, pour la baignoire, tu comptais en faire une piscine olympique à l'origine ou c'est parce que tu n'aimes pas prendre tes bains tout seul ? demanda t-il taquin.

- Ni l'une, ni l'autre. Elle me plaisait tout simplement. Mais je dois avouer que la deuxième solution ne me déplait pas…

Quatre éclata de rire tandis que son amant l'entraînait vers l'escalier qu'ils gravirent rapidement et qui débouchait bel et bien sur une mezzanine. Quatre s'immobilisa en découvrant la pièce : une petite penderie était dans un coin de la pièce, de l'autre côté se dressait un paravent du plus bel effet, un bureau était également présent mais tout le charme de la pièce résidait dans un seul élément : le lit. Ce dernier, rappelait à Quatre son enfance dans les colonies d'Arabie : un lit à baldaquin avec de grands voiles de tulles blanches qui le recouvraient…

- Ca te plait ? demanda Trowa, légèrement inquiet.

- C'est magnifique ; murmura Quatre. Magnifique…

Tous les deux se dévisagèrent, ne sachant que dire. Quatre, savait pertinemment qu'il se devait de présenter des excuses à Trowa mais il sentait tellement honteux d'avoir douté de l'amour de ce dernier, qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Trowa ayant comprit le trouble de son petit ami, lui tendit une perche.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore fait visiter le jardin… Tu veux le voir ?

- Bien sûr ; répondit Quatre, impatient et ravi que Trowa ait mis un terme à son embarras.

Quand ils redescendirent, Trowa ouvrit la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur un petit jardin à la pelouse luxuriante, ornée d'un petit palmier et d'un minuscule étang.

- Je pensais y mettre quelques poissons rouges ; remarqua le grand brun.

Quatre sur le seuil de la terrasse ne pipait mot. Il était trop occupé à contempler ce petit coin de paradis et d'admirer la vue qui s'offrait à lui : le jardin, une petite barrière, un banc de sable fin et enfin la mer, immense, calme, bleue, royale… Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Trowa, voyant son petit ami, plongé dans ses pensées et n'ayant aucun réaction, bafouilla :

- Je sais bien que… que comparé à ta demeure familiale, cet appartement est minuscule mais pour tout avouer, je pensais qu'il serait suffisamment bien pour… pour nous deux… Enfin, il ne pourra être parfait que si tu consens à accepter mes excuses et à y vivre avec moi…

Quatre avait écouté attentivement ce que venait de lui confesser l'ancien pilote du Heavy Arms et il se rapprocha de lui.

- Je ne peux pas te pardonner, Trowa… murmura t-il. Car il n'y a rien à pardonner… C'est à moi de te présenter des excuses, à moi de m'excuser pour mon comportement, ma méfiance…

- Quatre…

- Laisses moi finir ! Qu'importe si cet appartement ne ressemble pas à un château, qu'il n'ait que quatre pièces, qu'il n'y ait pas de domestiques ou qu'il ne soit pas encore complètement terminé ! A mes yeux, il est bien plus beau que mille palais car je vais y vivre avec toi… Je t'aime, Trowa Barton… Je t'aime…

Et sur cette déclaration, Quatre prit le visage éberlué de Trowa entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se recula au bout de quelques instants et regarda en souriant, son petit ami qui ne semblait pas croire à son bonheur.

- Tu veux vraiment vivre avec moi ? Ici ?

- Si je te le dis !

Trowa enlaça le beau blond par la taille et nicha son visage contre le cou pâle. Quatre rit, comme à chaque fois car la mèche brune le chatouillait. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi.

- Tu as terminé de travailler pour aujourd'hui ? finit par demander Quatre.

- Oui… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'aimerai annoncer le plus tôt possible la bonne nouvelle à Heero, Duo et Wufei.

- Laisses moi prendre ma veste et on est parti…

- Ok… Par contre est ce que je pourrai avoir un verre d'eau ?

- Il n'y a que des gobelets en plastique mais l'eau est installée depuis une semaine ; indiqua Trowa en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Quand Trowa eut rempli le verre, Quatre s'était installé sur le canapé blanc. Trowa lui tendit le verre et fut remercier d'un sourire, alors qu'il s'installait à ses côtés. Son petit ami but une petite gorgée avant de se redresser légèrement sur le canapé et de faire tourner le gobelet entre ses mains, pensif.

- Quatre ?

- Je te dois des excuses Trowa. Notamment sur mon comportement de hier soir. A midi, j'avais eu envie de te faire surprise et d'aller te chercher à la clinique pour qu'on mange ensemble. C'est à ce moment que j'ai appris par Marissa que tu ne travaillais plus là bas, depuis trois semaines. Cela a été un choc pour moi… Trois semaines : c'est à cette date que je t'avais trouvé changé. Je t'en ai tellement voulu… Tu me cachais quelque chose et je ne pouvais le supporter… J'imaginais toute sorte de possibilités : tu étais gravement malade, tu avais des problèmes familiaux… et la pire de toutes : que tu me trompais…

- Quatre ! soupira Trowa sur un ton de reproche.

- Je sais… Je me suis complètement planté mais comprends-moi Trowa, cela faisait sept mois que nous étions ensemble et jamais tu n'avais clairement exprimé que tu souhaitais vivre ton futur avec moi alors que moi, je ne cessais d'y penser… J'avais peur… Peur que tu me quittes…

Le jeune homme tremblait légèrement en disant cela. Trowa lui ôta délicatement le verre des mains et prit Quatre dans ses bras.

- Quatre, quand tu m'as dis pour la première fois que tu m'aimais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'imaginer que tu serais l'homme avec qui je ferais ma vie… Je désirai vraiment qu'on vive ensemble mais j'appréhendai ta réaction, surtout que tu ne cessais de me répéter que tu aimais qu'on vivent avec Heero, Duo et Wufei… Et puis, un jour, je suis passé devant une agence immobilière et ai découvert cet immeuble qui se construisait. Sans même réfléchir, je l'ai acheté… Pour toi… Je ne voulais pas te mettre devant le fait accompli mais je ne savais pas comment te dire que je nous avais acheté un appartement sans même en avoir discuté au préalable avec toi… En attendant de décider comment te l'annoncer, j'ai commencé à le meubler avec l'aide de Manuel, l'homme que tu as vu tout à l'heure et qui n'est pas mon amant mais un ami du cirque…

Quatre se serra davantage contre le torse de son petit ami.

- Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ?

- Pour nous…

Quatre leva légèrement la tête, et chercha de ses lèvres celles de Trowa qui répondirent avec passion à son baiser. Tout doucement, lentement, le jeune homme blond s'appuya un peu plus sur Trowa afin de le faire s'allonger complètement sur le canapé et cela, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Le vétérinaire sourit entre deux baisers de son compagnon, sachant pertinemment où ce dernier voulait en venir.

- Quatre… le réprimanda t-il gentiment alors qu'une bouche gourmande déviait sur son cou et que deux mains se glissaient sous son T-shirt.

- Mmmh ?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment ?

A ces mots, Quatre releva son visage et vint poser son front contre celui de Trowa.

- Tous les moments sont bons tant que je les passe avec toi… mais tu as raison, ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Trowa s'étonna de la soudaine sagesse de son petit ange alors que ce dernier justifiait son choix.

- Quand l'appartement sera complètement aménagé, ce sera le bon moment…

Trowa sourit, comprenant les raisons de son compagnon. Pour Quatre, comme pour lui, cet appartement était un moment très important et il lui semblait normal qu'ils ne fassent l'amour, ici, qu'une fois complètement installés. A regret, Quatre se détacha du corps de son petit ami et se rassit gentiment sur le canapé. Trowa fit de même et arrangea sa tenue légèrement débraillée puis il tendit la main à Quatre pour qu'il se lève. Le jeune homme le suivit docilement et main dans la main il rejoignirent la porte d'entrée. Et avant que Trowa ne referme la porte sur leur futur petit coin de paradis, Quatre le serra contre lui et murmura ces trois mots :

- Je t'aime…

* * *

Quand le cliquetis de la serrure de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, Duo bondit sur ses pieds pour accueillir son meilleur ami et au besoin, le réconforter. Ce matin, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Quatre était sorti si précipitamment à la suite de Trowa mais il pressentait que le couple abordait un tournant décisif dans leur relation et s'il le fallait, il était là pour soutenir son Kitty-chan.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Quatre souriant et tenant fermement la main de son petit ami qui venait juste de refermer la porte.

- Bonjour Duo ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? s'enquit son ami.

- Euh… euh… non… enfin si… mais…

Le jeune homme à la natte ne savait plus quoi dire. Un véritable changement s'était opéré en Quatre en l'espace de quelques heures.

- Duo, tu veux bien allez chercher Heero et Wufei ; lui sourit Trowa. Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire.

Duo reprit vite ses esprits et hurla les prénoms de ses deux autres amis. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les cinq étaient réunis dans le salon ; Quatre et Trowa, debout au centre de la pièce ; Duo et Wufei, chacun assis à un bout du canapé et Heero appuyé contre la table du salon.

- Bon, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda abruptement Wufei qui n'aimait pas perdre son temps.

- Et bien ; commença Trowa. Nous voulons vous annoncer quelque chose…

D'un regard, il encouragea Quatre à poursuivre.

- Trowa m'a proposé de vivre avec lui ; déclara calmement Quatre en souriant. Et… j'ai accepté !

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Le couple qui appréhendait la réaction de leurs amis, eut beaucoup de mal à réprimer un fou rire. Wufei, sous le coup de la surprise était tombé du canapé et les observait ébahi. Heero, lui avait seulement esquissé un sourire. Quant à Duo, Quatre pressentait que sa réaction ne se ferait pas attendre. Effectivement, le jeune homme avait les yeux écarquillés et sa bouche grande ouverte laissait prévoir une réaction excessive. Cela dépassa ce que le jeune homme aurait pu imaginé. Ce fut un véritable hurlement de joie qui retentit avant que Duo ne se précipite au cou de ses deux amis.

- WAOUH ! TROWA ! QUATRE ! C'EST GENIAL ! WAOUUUUUUUH !

Les réactions de Heero et Wufei furent plus modérées mais non moins chaleureuses. Wufei déclara solennellement :

- Félicitations !

- Va falloir fêter ça ! s'exclama Duo.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi ; répondit Wufei. On pourrait se faire un resto.

Il regretta instantanément ces mots quand Duo se détourna du couple pour lui sauter au cou en hurlant.

- WUFFY ! T'ES GENIAL !

Et il entraîna le chinois dans une danse effrénée qui laissa ce dernier pantelant.

- Je m'occupe de réserver ; déclara Trowa.

- Viiii !

Toute à son excitation, le jeune homme natté retourna serrer Quatre et Trowa, refit danser Wufei. Dans le feu de l'action, il se dirigea vers Heero et inconsciemment, prit le beau visage de son ami entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Baiser qui ne dura qu'une micro seconde, permettant à Duo de se rendre compte de son geste. Il mit une main devant sa bouche, regarda, effrayé Heero qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, regarda ses amis stupéfaits, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Les autres entendirent la porte de sa chambre claquer et le bruit d'un corps s'affaisser sur un lit.

Un long silence pesa sur la pièce suite à cet événement. L'ambiance festive venait de tomber. Mais Quatre ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Trowa, STP, va réserver le resto.

- Mais Quatre… Duo…

- Duo va venir avec nous pour la simple et bonne raison que Heero va allez le chercher…

- Hein ! s'exclama le japonais.

- Euh Quatre, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ; tenta Wufei.

- Tttt ! RDV à 19h30 dans le salon et je veux y voir tout le monde. C'est compris Heero ?

Et devant le regard lourd de sous entendu de l'implacable chef d'entreprise, le perfect soldier ne put qu'acquiescer. Trowa s'empara du téléphone et se dirigea vers la cuisine alors que Quatre et Wufei décidèrent d'utiliser en premiers les deux salles de bains de la maison.

Lorsque Trowa revint de la cuisine, il remarqua que Heero n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il se planta devant son meilleur ami et dit :

- Tu devrais vraiment aller le voir…

- Mais… qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? murmura Heero.

- Ca, c'est à toi de voir mais si tu ne veux pas échapper à ton propre bonheur, rappelle toi que Duo ne ment jamais…

Et sur ces étranges paroles, Trowa regagna l'étage laissant son meilleur ami, un peu moins indécis sur la conduite à tenir. Lentement, Heero gravit les escaliers et c'est plein d'appréhension qu'il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Duo. Après une dernière hésitation, il frappa doucement.

- Duo ? appela t-il doucement. C'est moi…

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint mais les reniflements de l'autre côté de la porte s'était légèrement calmés.

- Duo, ouvres moi, s'il te plait… Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux…

Il entendit Duo se lever de son lit et s'approcher lentement de la porte. Et doucement, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui laissant apparaître un visage orné de deux améthystes où perçait une certaine angoisse.

- Tu veux encore me parler, après ça… ? murmura Duo, la voix tremblante.

- Duo, tu devrais me connaître depuis le temps et tu sais très bien que je cherche toujours à comprendre ce qui a motivé une action.

- Et ce soir, tu veux comprendre la mienne ? soupira le jeune homme natté en s'écartant légèrement afin que Heero pénètre dans sa chambre.

Le jeune japonais alla s'asseoir sur le lit aux draps de satin bordeaux tandis que Duo faisait les cent pas devant lui.

- Viens t'asseoir ; intima Heero.

Le natté hésita un instant mais finit par aller s'asseoir, les mains crispées sur les genoux, la tête basse, n'osant pas lever le regard vers les deux cobalts.

- « Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Qu'est ce qui m'a pris, bon sang ? Embrasser Heero ! Cela fait des mois que je ne rêve qu'à ça mais ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça… Pas comme ça… Oh mon Dieu, il doit me haïr… Et le pire de tout c'est que je ne me rappelle même pas quel goût avait son baiser…»

Le jeune homme en était là de ses pensées quand une légère pression sous son menton lui fit relever la tête. Heero, le fixait de son regard électrisant, attendant visiblement une explication.

- Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé ? lui demanda t-il doucement.

Duo hésita, le temps de réfléchir à une excuse plausible avant de se lancer :

- J'étais tellement heureux pour Trowa et Quatre… Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais… Je n'ai pas réalisé immédiatement ce que j'étais en train de faire… Mais si tu veux savoir la vraie raison… c'est que ça va faire un an qu'on vit tous ensemble et ça va faire un an que… que je t'aime…

- « Ca y est ! C'est dit ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à me prendre le plus beau râteau de ma vie ! »

Mais au lieu de cela, il sentit la main de Heero effacer une larme qui avait coulé, malgré lui de sa joue. Duo releva la tête pour croiser un regard rempli de surprise… De la surprise ? Mais pas seulement… Était ce bien de la tendresse qu'il voyait également…

- Heero…

- Merci…

- Hein !

Alors là, l'ancien pilote de DeathScythe ne comprenait strictement rien. Il avouait à Heero son amour et lui, au lieu de lui dire « Je t'aime aussi » ou « Tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques », il lui disait « merci ».

- Merci de m'aimer… De m'avouer sincèrement tes sentiments… Te mettre ainsi à nu, devant moi prouve que tu me fais confiance et j'en suis touché…

- Mais…

- Duo, je ne peux pas encore te dire si ce que je ressens pour toi est de l'amour… Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne crois pas savoir ce qu'est l'amour… Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'aime être avec toi, t'entendre rire, j'aime qu'on parle tous les deux et j'aime ces moments où un seul regard suffit à nous comprendre… Duo, si quelqu'un devait m'apprendre ce qu'est l'amour, j'aimerai que ça soit toi… J'aimerai que tu m'apprennes à aimer…

C'était la plus étrange déclaration que Duo n'ai jamais entendu. Heero ne lui avait pas avoué son amour… Il avait fait mieux… Il lui avait demandé, à lui, Duo Maxwell de lui apprendre à aimer… Existait-il en ce monde, quelques chose de plus merveilleux… ?

Et soudain sans qu'il s'y attende, le visage de Heero se rapprocha du sien et doucement les lèvres du Soldat Parfait vinrent effleurer les siennes. Un simple contact qui transporta Duo au septième ciel… Le baiser de Heero était à la hauteur du jeune homme : tout simplement parfait… C'est à regret qu'il vit ses magnifiques lèvres s'éloigner.

- Encore… murmura t-il. Embrasse moi encore…

* * *

A suivre… ( Et non, ce n'est pas encore fini…)

Bon ben voilà ! Tout ça pour un aménagement ! J'ai un petit peu honte quand même, je trouve cela parfois trop « gentil » mais j'aime trop Trowa et Quatre et je ne voulais pas écrire une fic dramatique. Dites moi franchement ce que vous en pensez.

A bientôt.

Lwella


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur**: Lwella. C'est moi!

**Base**: Gundam Wing

**Genre**:On pourrait appeler ça "Amour,soupçons et bêtises"

**Couples**:Quatre et Trowa bien entendu (plus que jamais) et je crois que ça y est, on peut le dire : Heero et Duo !

Duo : YES !

Quant à Wufei, vous verrez au prochain chapitre.

**Disclaimer**:Alors désolés de vous décevoir mais les beaux spécimens cités sont à moi... Si, si, je vous assure… dans mes rêves!

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Kelidril** : Si j'ai coupé à ce moment là, c'est que je suis très très sadique lol ! Demandes à Quatre, il confirmera. Et merci à toi, car ça me touche toujours beaucoup quand on me dit que j'apprécie ce que j'écris… Et je regrette alors de ne pas avoir publier cette fic plus tôt… Merci encore et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

**Miss AngelLove** : Et oui, c'est encore toi mais je suis à chaque fois ravie de savoir ce que tu penses du chapitre. Alors, je suis rassurée, que tu ais ADORE lol ! J'espère que la suite est venue assez vite pour toi et que tu ne seras pas trop déçue si dans ce chapitre on parle un peu plus de Duo et Heero. Kiss

**Myano** : Merci pour le « tout simplement génial » lol. Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et tout ce que j'espère c'est que ma fic continuera à te plaire… Merci…

**Cocbys** : lol. Et oui, Quatre et Trowa sont encore ensembles. Je pense que j'aurai été vraiment méchante de les séparer… Et puis, au moins ça te fait plaisir ! Alors par contre, je suis déçue que tu ne mettes pas la suite de ta fic. J'ai failli ne pas mettre la suite de la mienne tellement j'étais frustrée lol. Mais bon… j'ai fait un effort (enfin pas très grand vu que ce chapitre était déjà pratiquement écrit). Merci !

* * *

Il était exactement 18h58 et cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes que Quatre s'impatientait, tournant comme un lion en cage, dans le salon.

- Quatre ! Tu me donnes le tournis ! grogna Wufei.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Peut-être que Heero s'est emporté et a laissé Duo complètement abattu… Ou peut-être qu'il lui a dit clairement qu'il ne l'aimait pas et alors dans ce cas là, Duo va me détester… Et si…

- Et si ils étaient tout simplement en train de se parler calmement ; dit Trowa en se levant du canapé et entourant Quatre de ses bras. Arrêtes de paniquer !

Le jeune homme blond soupira longuement. C'était inimaginable à quel point la voix grave et calme de son petit ami l'apaisait.

- Il n'empêche que si ça continue, on va être en retard au restaurant ; bougonna Quatre pour le principe.

Trowa sourit et embrassa tendrement l'impatient sur la tempe.

A cet instant, la pendule du DVD indiqua 19h. Un léger bruit se fit entendre au premier étage. Trois regards se portèrent sur les escaliers où ne tarda pas à apparaître Heero vêtu d'un pantalon noir moulant et d'une chemise de la même couleur que ses yeux.

Quatre allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Trowa le retint. Derrière leur ancien leader se tenait Duo, plus magnifique que jamais dans un pantalon et une veste en cuir noirs et ayant pour seul accessoire son éternel pendentif en argent représentant une croix.

Quand ils furent tous les deux au bas de l'escalier, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei constatèrent avec un réel plaisir, la main de Duo dans celle d'Heero.

Le jeune homme à la natte ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Heero révèle leur toute nouvelle relation à leurs amis ; cela était contraire aux réactions que l'on pouvait attendre du Soldat Parfait. Mais aux sourires en coin qu'affichait leur trois colocataires, il comprit que cette nouvelle ne les surprenait pas tant que ça. Le regard turquoise de son meilleur ami brillait d'un éclat si particulier qu'il fit comprendre à Duo que son petit Quatre, à l'aide de son empathie, ressentait toutes ces ondes de bonheur qui l'habitaient. Il lâcha la main de son nouveau petit ami et se dirigea vers l'ancien pilote de Shandrock pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Merci mon petit bout ; lui murmura t-il. Merci pour tout…

- Bon, on y va à ce resto ? les interrompit Wufei.

- Ouiiii ! s'exclama Duo. En voiture !

D'un commun accord, ils prirent la jeep de Trowa qui avait pour avantage de contenir cinq personnes, sans qu'aucune ne soit écrasée. Duo, à l'arrière entre Wufei et Heero se pencha soudain vers leur conducteur.

- Dis, Tro, on va manger où ?

- Surprise…

* * *

_Le Fjiord_

Restaurant norvégien

Voici l'enseigne qui accueillit les cinq garçons, vingt minutes plus tard.

- Nor… norvégien… ! balbutia Duo en relisant pour la quatrième fois la pancarte. Je ne savais pas qu'il savait faire à manger dans ce pays. Dis Quat-chan, tu crois qu'il y aura des pizzas ?

- En fait, je crois que la Norvège est un pays où ils se nourrissent énormément de poisson.

- Du poisson ! s'horrifia l'américain. Mais c'est bon pour les végétariens ça !

- Ca te changera de tes horribles sandwichs ; remarqua Wufei. Moi, je suis persuadé que l'on va très bien manger.

Mais Duo ne semblait absolument pas convaincu et assassinait Trowa du regard.

- Il y aura sûrement des frites ; dit une voix à son oreille.

Duo se retourna et esquissa une moue boudeuse à l'intention de Heero, l'air de dire : « Des frites assaisonnées au poisson peut-être ». Le japonais sourit et lui caressa tendrement la joue et là Duo, vit deux, non trois, non une multitude de petits anges voleter autour de sa tête…

- Bon, on y va ? demanda Quatre.

Tous les cinq pénétrèrent dans le restaurant à l'ambiance chaleureuse. Un serveur, un grand sourire aux lèvres se dirigea vers eux pour les accueillir.

- Bonsoir messieurs ! Bienvenue !

- Bonsoir ; répondit Trowa. J'avais réservé une table pour cinq personnes au nom de Barton.

- Bien sûr, veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Et le serveur les guida à une table ovale située sur une terrasse, surplombant un grand parc où durant la journée de nombreux enfant devaient venir y jouer.

- Je vous laisse vous installer et revint dans quelques instants ; les prévint leur serveur.

Les cinq amis prirent place autour de la table et tandis que Duo étudiait attentivement le menu à la recherche de viande saignante, Wufei admirait le paysage.

- C'est sympa ici… Faudrait que j'y invite Noin…

- Elle et Sally rentrent quand d'Australie ? demanda Trowa.

- Après demain normalement…

- Ca a dû être long pour toi ; compatit Quatre.

Heero laissa ses amis à leur conversation et se pencha vers Duo.

- Alors tu trouves ton bonheur ?

Duo, leva les yeux de la carte et un beau sourire fleurit sur son visage, faisant ainsi fondre le cœur de glace du Soldat Parfait.

- Oui, je viens juste de te trouver…

Et là, il vola un rapide baiser à son petit ami. Heero, fut si surpris qu'il en rougit.

- Hey, t'es mignon quand tu rougis, tu sais ? le taquina Duo.

- Hnn… Alors tu prends quoi ? demanda Heero cherchant un autre sujet de conversation.

Duo riait sous cape mais ne voulant pas gêner le jeune homme davantage, il se contenta de répondre.

- Je crois que je vais me laisser tenter par leur « saumon sauce tartare accompagné de petites pommes de terre en robe » ; déclama t-il.

- Je crois que je vais te suivre sur ce coup là ; remarqua Wufei.

- Oh Wuffy, pour une fois que l'on est d'accord sur un point… Je suis ému…

- MAXWELL !

- Je me disais aussi que ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait pas grogné.

Heero, Trowa et Quatre rirent de bon cœur avant que le serveur n'arrive avec un petit apéritif et ne prenne leur commande.

Ils en étaient au plat principal et Quatre était en train de se battre avec une sorte de coquillage lorsque Duo sursauta et se mit à tâtonner son pantalon. Voyant que les autres regardaient le natté, interloqués, Heero expliqua :

- Téléphone.

- Ah ça y est ! Je l'ai ! s'exclama Duo. Oh ! C'est un message de Hilde.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait le texto, son sourire s'élargissait. Il tapa une réponse à une vitesse hallucinante et puis rangea son portable dans une de ses poches.

- Elle est avec ta sœur, Tro ; expliqua Duo. A la fête foraine. Je lui ai dit qu'on les rejoindraient après le resto.

- Et tu comptais nous demander notre avis quand ? interrogea Wufei, sarcastique.

- Ben, vous êtes d'accord de toute façon… répondit innocemment Duo.

- Ben tiens ! bougonna le chinois. Heero, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quoi tu t'exposes à sortir avec ce shazi.

L'interpellé regarda Duo tirer la langue à leur ami chinois. Il sourit et dit :

- Je suis peut-être fou mais j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer…

Surpris, Duo se retourna vers lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Heero réponde à Wufei et là, il venait d'avouer plus ou moins qu'il aimait être avec lui… Le jeune homme natté planait littéralement.

La suite de leur repas se passa très agréablement et fut ponctué de grands éclats de rire, de conversations intéressantes et de tendres regards échangés…

Quand ils sortirent du restaurant, après avoir payé la note et salué leur gentil serveur, Duo s'appuya contre la voiture les deux mains sur son ventre en attendant que Trowa retrouve ses clés.

- En fait, c'est pas si mauvais que ça la bouffe norvégienne.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Après ce que tu t'es enfilé comme tarte glacée à la meringue ; fit remarquer Wufei.

- Peut-être mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire tout plein de manèges ; s'excita le jeune homme. En route pour la fête !

Ses quatre amis soupirèrent. Comment Duo pouvait-il avoir autant d'énergie et surtout comment faisait-il pour le supporter ? Voici un des grands mystères de la vie…

* * *

Cela allait faire la deuxième fois que Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei faisaient le tour de la fête foraine et cela faisait deux fois que Duo s'extasiait sur un petit lapin bleu en peluche dans un stand de tir. Mais Wufei commençait à s'impatienter.

- Tu vas nous faire tourner encore longtemps comme ça ? maugréa t-il en s'adressant à Duo. Appelle Hilde !

Son ami pour ne pas l'énerver davantage allait se saisir de son portable lorsqu'un cri retentit :

- Youhou les garçons ! Youhou !

Surprises, cinq têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la droite où à quelques mètres de hauteur, ils aperçurent Hilde et Catherine qui leur faisaient de grands signes du haut d'un Palais du Rire.

- On arrive ! hurla Hilde.

Les garçons purent ainsi suivre le trajet de leurs amies et sœur dans le dédale de l'attraction, truffée d'obstacles. Elles arrivèrent devant eux à bout de souffle.

- Hello boys ! s'exclama Hilde souriante comme à son habitude. C'est super que vous soyez là.

Catherine, elle, se dépêcha d'aller embrasser son frère. Elle l'observa un court instant avant de déclarer :

- Toi, tu es heureux… Tes yeux ont un tout autre éclat…

Trowa sourit.

- Je suis toujours heureux depuis que j'ai Quatre ; dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son petit ami qui discutait avec Duo et Hilde.

- Ca, je ne peux pas dire le contraire ! répondit Catherine. Ce beau blondinet a vraiment fait des miracles avec toi.

- Nous allons nous installer ensemble ; annonça soudainement Trowa et guettant anxieusement la réaction de sa sœur.

La jeune femme le regarda éberluée, semblant ne pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Et soudain, elle mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche, dévoilant ainsi sa surprise avant de se précipiter dans les bras de son frère, en pleurant de joie.

- Oh Trowa ! Je suis tellement, mais alors tellement heureuse pour vous !

- Merci…

Le frère et la sœur, enlacés, rejoignirent le groupe qui s'était éloigné vers la Maison Fantôme et devant laquelle, Duo bondissait en tentant d'y entraîner Wufei, aidée de Hilde. Quatre jeta un regard intrigué à Catherine et Trowa qui revenaient vers eux mais comprit tout de suite le pourquoi du sourire de la jeune femme avant que cette dernière ne lui plante deux bises sonores sur les deux joues.

- Félicitations !

Elle reçu pour réponse un magnifique sourire de Quatre alors que Hilde qui venait de se mêler de la conversation, lui demandait pourquoi elle le félicitait. Ce fut Trowa qui lui répondit :

- Quatre et moi allons nous installer ensemble.

Hilde fut presque plus enthousiaste que Duo et ne cessa de harceler le couple sur leur futur « nid d'amour » et en se plaignant que les mecs beaux ET gentils étaient quasiment tous homos. Pendant ce temps, Duo s'impatientait devant la Maison Fantôme et finit par entraîner Hilde, Trowa et Heero avec lui tandis que Catherine, Quatre et Wufei allaient les attendre pas très loin d'un vendeur de glaces.

A l'intérieur, tout était si noir que nos trois pilotes et la Preventer avaient bien dû mal à se diriger et quand apparaissait soudainement un squelette ou une horrible chose velue, Hilde hurlait et s'agrippait au bras de Trowa, d'une façon qui aurait rendu jaloux le petit ami de ce dernier. Heero, lui, ne se laissait pas démonter et continuait à avancer tranquillement. Il eut la surprise de sentir la main de Duo s'accrocher à son bras.

- Duo, ne me dis pas que ces pantins désarticulés te font peur ?

- Ben… Pas tout le monde peut-être aussi parfait que toi, Hee-chan… Et puis, moi, j'aimerai pas avoir cet espèce de Frankenstein sous mon lit ; dit-il en désignant l'effrayant personnage à leur droite. Si Quatre était là, ça ferait déjà un moment qu'il serait caché sous le pull de Trowa.

Heero ne répondit rien à cela mais prit la main de Duo dans la sienne pour le rassurer. Ce dernier jubilait. Le coup de la Maison Fantôme ça marchait à tous les coups ! Même Heero se laissait attendrir ! Il devrait peut-être ériger une statue en l'honneur du créateur de ces effrayantes attractions…

Une fois à l'air libre, Heero relâcha la main de Duo alors que ce dernier bondissait vers Quatre pour lui raconter qu'il avait pas eu peur mais que Hilde avait été morte de trouille tout le long et qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de se coller à Trowa. Le jeune arabe, un brin soupçonneux, regarda la jeune femme qui tentait désespérément d'étouffer l'éternel bavard. Mais un regard de Trowa suffit à le rassurer. Pendant ce temps, Hilde avait réussi à éloigner Duo de leur groupe et lui dit :

- Ca tu me le paieras ! Un peu plus et je me faisais trucider par Quatre ! Mais avant ça… Craches le morceau !

- Hein ?

- Fais pas l'innocent ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Heero ? Parce que si tu t'imagines que j'ai pas vu tes regards pour lui et vice-versa, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !

Le jeune homme châtain sourit devant la perspicacité de son amie et lui confia les évènements de la journée. A la fin de son récit, Hilde s'exclama :

- Et ben c'est pas trop tôt ! J'avais fini par désespérer de vous voir un jour ensemble ! Bravo champion ! T'as assuré !

Et sur ce, elle courut vers Cathy pour lui raconter ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- « Hilde et la discrétion ça fait deux » ; pensa Duo.

Il aperçut alors Quatre se diriger vers lui.

- Tu m'accompagnes acheter quelques friandises ?

- YES !

Et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers un petit snack où Quatre commanda une crêpe au sucre pour Wufei, une à la chantilly pour Hilde, une pomme d'amour pour Cathy et lui et une gaufre au sucre glace pour Trowa.

- Et Heero ? Il veut rien ?

- Il m'a dit que tu choisirai pour lui ; dit Quatre en souriant.

Grand sourire sur le visage de Duo. Et après de nombreuses hésitations, il se décida pour une énorme barbe à papa à partager avec son chéri. « Son chéri », ça lui faisait bizarre de dire ça mais c'était tellement bon.

Ils retournèrent vers leurs amis et distribuèrent les friandises. Duo présenta la barbe à papa à Heero. Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Tu n'aimes pas la barbe à papa ? paniqua Duo.

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'en ai jamais goûté mais c'est très… rose !

Duo éclata de rire en comprenant ce qui perturbait le jeune japonais.

- Hee-chan, je t'assure que c'est bien plus agréable que Réléna.

- Baka ! sourit Heero en attrapant un morceau de cette douce matière cotonneuse avant de le porter à sa bouche.

- Alors ? demanda Duo.

- C'est sucré ; constata Heero.

- Ben oui, c'est justement pour ça que c'est bon ! lui expliqua Duo avant d'avaler un gros morceau de barbe à papa.

Et en discutant joyeusement, le groupe continua le tour de la fête foraine. Ils ne purent bien entendu échapper à l'inévitable chenille et aux autos tamponneuses qui coûtèrent à Wufei, un joli bleu à son bras. Le grand huit n'eut que deux adeptes : Hilde et Duo. Ils allaient partir quand Catherine avisa du coin de l'œil le stand de tir.

- Ca vous dit de tirer quelques cartons ? demanda t-elle.

Hilde et Quatre la suivirent. Puis après une hésitation, Heero vint également. Ils y avaient différentes activités : Catherine choisit le lancer de couteaux, les trois autres, le tir. Si le responsable du stand, l'aurait su, ils n'auraient jamais accepté de tels clients, car à eux quatre, ils firent un tabac, ne loupant aucune de leur cible.

- Nom de Dieu ! Mais où avez vous appris à tirer comme ça ?

- Il est préférable que vous ne le sachiez pas ; répondit simplement Heero en désignant le lot qu'il voulait.

Hilde gagna une bouteille de champagne, Catherine, une représentation d'un tableau de Chagall et Quatre revint fièrement vers Trowa, un magnifique chapeau de cow-boy vissé sur la tête.

- Hey Quat-chan ! T'es super sexy comme ça!

- Tu trouves ? Et toi, Trowa tu en penses quoi ?

- Et bien, je dois avouer que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Duo ; répondit le jeune homme en se saisissant du chapeau et de l'abaisser vers le visage de Quatre avant de l'embrasser.

- Hey ! Dites-nous si on vous dérange !

- Duo ?

La voix de Heero derrière lui, le fit se retourner.

- Vi Hee-chan ?

Le dénommé Hee-chan, se tenait devant lui, les deux mains dans le dos, l'air légèrement gêné.

- Tiens ! finit-il par dire en tendant ses bras vers Duo, qui renfermaient…

- Le lapin bleu ! s'exclama le natté. C'est pour moi ?

- Ben si tu le veux…

- Bien sûr que je le veux ! dit-il en s'emparant de la jolie peluche. Merci mon cœur.

Le « mon cœur » faillit faire louper un battement à celui de Heero.

Ce fut Wufei qui sonna l'heure du départ et tous les sept se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Sur le parking, les filles dirent au revoir à nos cinq garçons, assurant qu'elles avaient passé une excellente soirée et faisant jurer à Quatre et Trowa de faire une grosse fête dans leur futur appartement.

Il était près de une heure du matin quand les garçons rentrèrent chez eux. Wufei ne tarda pas à regagner sa chambre tandis que Trowa et Quatre se dirigeaient vers celle de ce dernier. A peine, étaient-ils couchés que Quatre vint se blottir contre son petit ami. Il lui murmura :

- Tu m'as manqué hier soir…

- Et à qui la faute ? ironisa Trowa.

Quatre ne répondit rien mais déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Trowa qui noua ses bras autour du cou de son amant…

Quant à Duo et Heero, ils étaient plantés devant la chambre du natté, n'ayant à priori aucune envie de se séparer. Duo, tenait toujours contre lui, le petit lapin bleu ; son autre main serrée entre celles de Heero. Tous les deux se regardaient, faisant passer par leur regard tout ce qu'ils auraient voulu se dire. Puis le bavard de service finit par rompre le silence :

- Tu veux rentrer ?

Heero faillit s'étouffer suite à cette simple question. Cela faisait à peine sept heures que lui et Duo étaient ce qu'on peut qualifier un couple, et ce dernier lui proposait de « dormir » avec lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que soit ça si rapide.

En voyant, le regard paniqué de Heero, Duo voulut préciser un point :

- Euh Hee-chan, pas de panique ! Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus quoi que… c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ; mais je suis trop crevé pour ça. Je voulais juste dormir dans tes bras… Mais je comprendrai, si tu ne veux pas… Je…

- Chut… lui intima Heero en posant son doigt sur sa bouche. Ne dis pas un mot de plus… Je vais faire un tour dans la salle de bain et je te rejoins

Et sur ces quelques mots, il poussa Duo dans sa chambre. Le jeune natté était tout simplement fou de joie et c'est sans plus de cérémonie qu'il se débarrassa de son pantalon et de sa veste avant de se glisser dans les draps de satin ; attendant patiemment Heero.

Lorsque ce dernier pénétra dans la chambre de Duo, il sourit devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui : Duo était couché sur le côté, un bras glissé sous son oreiller et l'autre, enserrant son lapin bleu… Et apparemment, il ne l'avait pas attendu pour s'endormir.

Le jeune homme brun, se glissa le plus silencieusement possible dans le lit afin de ne pas réveiller l'ange a ses côtés et se serra contre son dos, enlaçant ce corps de ses bras. Mais peine perdue…

- Mmmh ? Heero ?

- Je suis là… Dors maintenant… murmura le jeune homme en déposant un léger baiser sur la nuque de Duo.

Ce dernier frissonna de bien-être et se cala plus profondément contre le torse de son soldat parfait.

C'est ainsi que la soirée se termina… sur un lapin bleu, serré contre un cœur qui battait.

* * *

A suivre… (et non, ce n'est pas la fin : encore un ou deux chapitres)

Et oui, la fin approche mais je vous rassure, une autre fic est déjà en cours.

Milles bisous à tous et encore merci

Lwella


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur**: Lwella. C'est moi!

**Base**: Gundam Wing

**Genre**:On pourrait appeler ça "Amour,soupçons et bêtises"

**Couples**:Quatre et Trowa bien entendu (plus que jamais), Heero et Duo ( au grand soulagement de ce dernier) et Wufei et Noin (ben quoi ?)

**Disclaimer**:Alors désolés de vous décevoir mais les beaux spécimens cités sont à moi... Si, si, je vous assure… dans mes rêves!

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Kelidril** : Une review courte mais qui fait trop trop plaisir. Excuse moi vraiment pour cet énorme retard alors tout ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner, c'est espérer que ce chapitre te plaise ;-) J'espère que tu trouveras également ce chapitre kawai… Un grand merci à toi !

**Cocbys** : Toujours à me laisser une review et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Pour revenir à l'épisode de Duo et le resto norvégien, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit aussi bien foutu en ne bouffant que des frites et hamburgers… J'ai donc décidé de varier son menu :- ) Tu m'a redonné espoir de lire enfin la suite de ta fic lol. Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre en espérant que cela n'a pas été trop lent lol ! Merci ! Kiss

**Miss AngelLove** : La fidèle toujours au RDV lol. Alors pour me faire pardonner du manque de Trowa et Quatre dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai décidé de leur consacrer de nombreuses lignes ici lol ; en espérant que cela te convienne ! J'avoue que pour ce chapitre, j'ai mis du temps mais que le résultat sera satisfaisant. On se revoit pour dernier chapitre ;-) Kiss

**Nolwe II** : Je te signale que par ta faute, j'ai dû rechanger mon résumé lol. Je suis toute contente que le dénouement t'ai plu :-) Donc voici la suite à tout cela, où Heero s'adoucit et où moi aussi j'ai trop regardé les Teletubbies (Quatre et Trowa confirmeront). Merci bcp pour tes review qui me font toujours sourire !

**Myano** : Je t'autorise à te répéter autant de fois que tu le veux si c'est pour me féliciter lol. Enfin ça me rassure si tu dis que t'aime toujours ma fic parce que y'a des jorus, où ça me paraît pas terrible tout ça ! Enfin bref, merci encore pour ta review et j'espère que tu t'amusera bien en lisant ce chapitre !

Pour le retard, je suis inexcusable ! J'étais pourtant en vacances, mais ma fic n'a pas avancé d'un pouce :- ) Alors mille pardons !

* * *

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, un certain rythme s'instaura dans la vie des cinq jeunes hommes. Le matin, chacun partaient à son travail sauf Trowa qui allait directement au nouvel appartement, puis au fil de la journée il était rejoint par les quatre autres. En effet, il était hors de question pour Quatre de laisser faire tout le reste du boulot à son chéri et il avait donc décidé d'y mettre son grain de sel. Duo lui, voulait à tout prix aider. Quant à Heero et Wufei, ils n'avaient pas demandé son avis au français et s'étaient incrustés naturellement. C'est ainsi qu'il était courant de voir nos cinq anciens pilotes de Gundam, épuisés à la fin de la journée. Mais grâce à tous leurs efforts, le plus gros des travaux était terminé deux jours plus tard, jour où devait arriver Sally et Noin d'Australie.

* * *

Dans le hall bondé de l'aéroport, un chinois nerveux faisait les cent pas devant un banc où était assis un américain souriant.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait cet avion ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Ca va faire une 1h30 qu'on attend !

- Si tu n'avais pas voulu partir si tôt de peur de louper l'arrivée du vol, tu ne serais pas en train de te ronger les sangs, Wuffy !

- Wufei ! corrigea le chinois. Et si t'es pas content, tu n'étais pas obligé de m'accompagner.

- Et louper tes retrouvailles avec Noin ! s'horrifia Duo. Jamais de la vie ! Et puis, j'aime beaucoup Sally.

Un message des hauts-parleurs interrompit leur conversation :

- Mesdames, Messieurs, le vol en provenance de Sydney va atterrir sur la voie n°5. Veuillez dégager la piste SVP !

- Ce sont elles ! Ce sont elles ! s'écria Wufei, fou de joie. C'est le vol de Sally et Noin.

Duo fixa son ami, sidéré. C'était plus qu'exceptionnel de voir Wufei se dévoiler ainsi et le natté avait du mal à croire que cette personne devant lui, était son irascible chinois.

- « Alàlà, les ravages de l'amour… », songea t-il en ayant une pensée pour Heero, resté dans l'appart de Trowa et Quatre.

A la sortie du vol Air500, tous les passagers se précipitèrent pour récupérer leurs bagages. Ce fut une véritable cohue devant le tapis roulant mais bientôt deux jeunes femmes émergèrent de la foule.

- Ouf ! souffla Sally. J'ai bien cru qu'on ne s'en sortirait jamais !

- Oui, mais nous voilà de retour sur terre ; sourit Noin. Ca fait du bien de rentrer.

- Bon, il faut trouver la sortie et les garçons maintenant…

Mais les deux amies n'eurent pas à chercher bien longtemps. Une voie joyeuse les interpella :

- SALLY ! NOIN ! ON EST LA !

D'un même mouvement, elles se retournèrent pour découvrir Duo, souriant qui leur faisait de grands signes de la main. A côté de lui se tenait Wufei, droit comme un « i », le visage décomposé. En voyant son « petit dragon », Noin ne put retenir ses larmes. Il lui avait tellement manqué… Elle lâcha sacs et valises aux pieds de Sally et se précipita vers Wufei.

Quand il l'avait vu émerger de la foule, il lui sembla qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Elle était si jolie dans son ensemble blanc, sa peau légèrement halée faisant ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus brillants de larmes… Il ne vit rien d'autre avant qu'il ne reçoive sa belle dans ses bras. Et là, tout lui revint… l'odeur de sa peau, ses cheveux courts qui ne cessaient de chatouiller son menton, son sourire, sa présence…

- Wufei… sanglota Noin, contre son cou.

Le jeune homme ne pur rien faire d'autre que de la serrer encore plus fort contre lui.

Duo, après avoir embrassé chaleureusement son médecin préféré, lui demanda ironiquement en regardant le couple toujours enlacé :

- C'était si terrible que ça le pays des kangourous ?

- Non Duo, c'était parfait ; lui répondit Noin.

Elle s'éloigna de son petit ami pour aller embrasser le natté tandis que Wufei saluait Sally.

- Mais où est le reste de l'équipe ? s'étonna Sally, son statut de médecin reprenant le dessus. Ils sont malades ?

- Non, au contraire, ils vont très bien : la rassura Duo avec un sourire entendu à Wufei. Je dirais même qu'ils vont très très bien…

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent intriguées alors que les deux hommes s'emparaient de leurs bagages et se dirigeaient déjà vers le parking de l'aéroport. Sally et Noin se pressèrent derrière eux et ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant une Opel Astra bleue métallisée.

- Mais c'est la voiture de Heero ! s'exclama Sally.

- Depuis quand le Soldat Parfait vous prête t-il sa voiture ? s'étonna Noin.

Wufei et Duo avaient terminé de charger le coffre de la voiture et ce dernier s'était installé à la place du conducteur, clé en main, tandis que Wufei ouvrait les portes arrières pour les filles.

- Depuis qu'il a croisé Cupidon… leur murmura –il mystérieusement.

- Heero ! AMOUREUX ! Mais de qui ! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Sally et Noin.

- A votre avis ? sourit Wufei.

Et en disant cela, il leur indiqua d'un coup d'œil, Duo qui leur souriait dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

Les deux filles durent bien faire tout le trajet la bouche grande ouverte et ne cessèrent de fixer Duo ; elles ne se remettaient toujours pas de leur surprise. Mais tout à coup, Sally réalisa qu'ils n'empruntaient pas la route habituelle.

- Hey, on va où là ?

- Vous verrez bien ; répondit Wufei que Noin trouvait décidément bien énigmatique, aujourd'hui.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'Opel Astra stoppait devant l'immeuble de Trowa et Quatre.

- Allez ! Tout le monde descend ! s'exclama Duo en s'extirpant de la voiture. J'en connais qui vont être contents de vous voir !

- Les garçons sont ici ? s'étonna Noin.

- Heero, je ne sais pas mais vous trouverez forcément Quatre et Trowa ; répondit Wufei.

- Et pourquoi cela ? interrogea sa petite amie alors que tous les quatre, arrivaient devant l'interphone.

- Parce que nous vous présentons le nouveau lieu de résidence de Mrs Barton et Raberba Winner.

Duo ne laissa le temps aux filles de réagir ; il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

- Oui ? grésilla une voix à l'autre bout.

- Nos kangourous sont arrivés ! annonça Duo.

Un léger rire se fit entendre, puis le bruit caractéristique de la porte d'entrée retentit. Wufei prit la main de Noin entre la sienne tandis que Duo entraînait Sally à travers le couloir. Ils stoppèrent devant une porte peinte en blanc entrouverte où semblait régner une certaine agitation. Ils n'avaient pas encore mis un pied à l'intérieur que Quatre, vêtu d'une jean troué et d'un T-shirt gris trop grand pour lui (il l'a piqué à son chéri ;-), se précipitaient vers eux.

- Sally ! Noin ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! dit-il en serrant les filles contre lui. Alors, ce voyage ? Vous avez dû voir des choses surprenantes !

- Pas aussi surprenante que d'apprendre que toi et Trowa aménageaient ensemble… le taquina Noin alors que le français se dirigeait vers eux pour saluer les nouvelles arrivantes.

Les deux jeunes hommes expliquaient à Sally et Noin comment ils en étaient venus à investir cet appartement, sous l'œil attentif de Wufei, lorsque Duo intervint :

- Hey ! Where is my love ?

- Ici... lui souffla une voix à son oreille.

Un immense sourire vint éclairer le visage de Duo alors que le propriétaire de la voix allait saluer Sally et Noin. Puis Heero retourna vers le châtain et lui enlaça la taille.

- Tu sais quoi Hee-chan ? Je n'ai même pas abîmé ta jolie voiture ! lui annonça fièrement Duo.

- Ouais… Il a seulement failli renverser un piéton ; ironisa Wufei.

Mais l'américain lui jeta un regard noir qui dissuada l'asiatique de continuer ; avant de se retourner vers son principal centre d'intérêt.

- Tu me la reprêtera, hein ? s'enquit Duo.

- On verra… Mais en attendant, tu me rends les clefs ; dit Heero en tendant sa main.

- Okay ! Mais à une condition…

Le Soldat Parfait fronça les sourcils, s'attendant au pire venant de la part de son petit diable.

- … Tu me fais un bisou !

A ces mots, Noin tilta :

- Heero ne va tout de même pas se laisser aller à ce chantage ! murmura t-elle à Wufei.

- Tu rigoles ! Il va le faire et avec plaisir…

Et devant les yeux ahuris de Noin, Heero caressa tendrement la joue de Duo avant de l'embrasser et de s'emparer de ses clefs.

- Notre Soldat Parfait a bien changé… fit remarquer Sally.

Après cela, Quatre et Trowa se firent un plaisir de faire visiter leur appartement aux deux filles qui déclarèrent qui c'était un « véritable petit nid d'amour » ce qui ne laissa pas quelques rougeurs sur les joues des deux concernés.

La visite une fois terminée, Wufei proposa de raccompagner les filles chez elles afin qu'elles déposent leurs bagages et qu'elles se remettent du décalage horaire. Mais avant de partir, elles durent promettre à Duo de venir manger chez eux, ce soir pour leur montrer les photos de l'Australie. Alors qu'ils allaient partir, Quatre les rattrapa sur le seuil de la porte :

- Attendez-moi ! Je viens avec vous.

- Kat-chan, tu t'en vas !

- Oui j'ai une réunion dans deux heures et j'aimerai d'abord passer à la maison pour me changer. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Duo, pour rien au monde, je ne louperai les photos… A tout à l'heure…

Et le jeune PDG referma la porte derrière lui.

- …

- Trowa ! Une fois que vous aurez aménagés, t'as intérêt à le surveiller ; je ne veux pas qu'il se tue au boulot !

Duo n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un sourire rassurant du français.

* * *

A 19h00 pile, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et Duo se précipita pour allez accueillir Noin et Sally, toutes pimpantes et armées de leur appareils photos. Trowa, aidé de Wufei servit un léger apéritif et tous allaient trinquer au retour d'Australie, lorsque le téléphone sonna. Ce fut Wufei qui alla décrocher :

- Allô ?

- …

- Quoi !

- …

- Et comment j'explique ça aux autres ?

- ….

- Mouais… Ok…

- …

- Et ne te fatigues pas trop !

- ….

- Oui, à tout à l'heure !

Quand le jeune homme raccrocha, Trowa leva son regard émeraude vers lui et ne prononça qu'un seul mot :

- Quatre ?

- Oui… Il ne dînera pas avec nous. Sa réunion se prolonge et ils finiront sûrement la soirée au resto pour la signature d'un nouveau contrat.

- Roooh ; se mit à bouder Duo. Il m'avait promis d'être là.

- Il t'a promis d'être là pour les photos, il n'avait rien précisé pour le dîner ; lui fit remarquer Heero. Mais tu peux être sûr que Quatre fera tout pour être là à temps.

Ces quelques mots firent renaître un sourire sur le visage de l'américain.

- Et si on se mettait à table ? proposa t-il joyeusement. Ca fera peut-être venir Katoru !

Le dîner se passa agréablement. Sally et Noin ne cessèrent de raconter toute sortes d'anecdotes sur ce qui leur était arrivé en Australie. De nombreux compliments furent adressés à Trowa pour son poulet et son riz au curry. Quant à la tarte aux fruits, elle ne fit pas long feu. Quand la table fut débarrassée, tout le monde s'installa au salon devant le portable de Heero. Alors que l'heureux propriétaire du laptop transférait les images des appareils numériques, Wufei s'installa sur le rebord du canapé, Noin blottit contre lui, Sally à côté d'elle. Duo attendait patiemment que son petit ami eut terminé toutes ses manipulations et quand cela fut fait et que Heero vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, entre Sally et Trowa, le natté se glissa à ses pieds et s'adossa aux jambes parfaites.

Les filles n'avaient pas encore commencé à commenter la première photo du diaporama que le porte d'entrée claqua. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Quatre, vêtu d'un costume clair.

- Quat-chan ! s'écria Duo. Viens vite voir les jolies photos !

- J'arrive ; sourit Quatre. Laisses moi me débarrasser de mon manteau.

Seul Trowa avait remarqué les quelques traits de fatigue sur le visage du jeune chef d'entreprise. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier venait se caler dans ses bras. Le jeune homme à la mèche l'accueillit d'un baiser sur la tempe.

- Ca va ? murmura t-il.

- Oui… lui répondit Quatre en esquissant un sourire.

- Tu mens très mal mon cœur ; lui fit remarquer tendrement Trowa avant de reporter son attention sur les photos.

Ces dernières valaient tous simplement le détour ! Duo sauta de joie quand il vit les kangourous et Heero dû repasser ces photos plusieurs fois, pour lui faire plaisir.

Ils en étaient à la moitié du voyage lorsque Trowa sentit l'attention de son ange diminuer. Il se leva et attira Quatre à lui.

- Ben vous allez où ? s'enquit Duo.

- Je crois bien qu'un jeune chef d'entreprise a un peu trop surestimé ses forces et qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui fera le plus grand bien ; déclara Trowa.

- Trowa ! protesta ledit chef d'entreprise.

- Il a raison Quatre ; l'interrompit Sally. Tu es tout pâle et tient à peine debout. Vas te coucher, ordre de ton médecin !

Cinq autres têtes approuvèrent vigoureusement cette décision. Quatre s'avoua vaincu et souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis avant de gravir les escaliers, accompagné de Trowa.

Une fois parvenus à l'étage, Trowa laissa Quatre sur le seuil de sa chambre en lui soufflant :

- Je reviens…

Le jeune arabe se dirigea automatiquement vers son lit où il se laissa tomber lourdement. Il défit lentement sa cravate avant de passer sa main sur sa nuque tendue ; la journée avait été rude… Un léger bruit lui fit relever la tête et il sursauta quand il vit que Trowa se tenait juste devant lui. Il devait vraiment être très fatigué pour ne pas avoir entendu entrer son amant. Ce dernier lui prit la main et le força à se lever.

- Trowa… soupira t-il. Je suis vraiment crevé, je voudrais me coucher…

- Chuttt ! lui intima le brun déposant son index sur ses lèvres boudeuses. Viens avec moi…

Quatre vit à regret son lit s'éloigner tandis qu'il sortait de sa chambre, traversait le couloir et s'arrêtait devant la porte de la salle de bain où Trowa l'entraîna. Et là, Quatre écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus sous le coup de la surprise. La salle d'eau était seulement éclairée par quelques bougies disséminées dans la pièce. Sur la tablette de l'évier, un bâton d'encens se consumait lentement. Le délicat odorat de Quatre reconnut sans peine la douce fragrance de la menthe ; sa préférée. Quant à la baignoire, elle était remplie de bain moussant… Le rêve ! Le jeune homme se tourna, radieux, vers Trowa.

- Tu es un ange… lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes était soulagé. Quatre allait enfin pouvoir se détendre ; il en avait bien besoin. Mais il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par deux mains habiles en train de déboutonner son propre jean. Il se recula, légèrement étonné.

- Je te préviens ; lui dit Quatre, décidé. Il est hors de question que je prenne ce bain tout seul !

Et sur ce, il se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse avant de se glisser dans l'eau moussante avec un soupir de bonheur.

- Je t'attends ! fit-il remarquer à Trowa.

Le jeune homme sourit avant d'ôter à son tour ses vêtements, pour rejoindre la baignoire et s'asseoir face à son compagnon. Il tâtonna un moment sous l'eau avant de saisir le pied droit de Quatre qui se sursauta mais se détendit bien vite sous les douces caresses que prodiguait Trowa à son pied. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire lorsque ces grandes mains dévièrent sur la fragile plante de pieds.

- Trowa ! Ca chatouille ! protesta faiblement le beau blond.

Au bout de quelques instants, Trowa arrêta ses douces tortures pour s'emparer d'une bouteille de shampooing.

- Viens là ; dit-il en indiquant la place entre ses jambes.

Quatre obéit docilement et se mit dos au jeune homme et durant tout le temps que ce dernier lui lava les cheveux, d'une manière tout à fait divine, il ferma les yeux, savourant ce doux moment de tranquillité. Malheureusement, un fort jet d'eau lui remit les idées en place !

- Hey ! protesta t-il alors que des rivières de mousse dévalaient ses épaules et ses bras avant de plonger dans l'eau du bain.

- Fermes les yeux et la bouche si tu ne veux pas que ça pique ; indiqua Trowa comme si il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans.

Quand la phase de rinçage fut terminée, Trowa ébouriffa légèrement ces cheveux blonds afin de leur redonner un peu de volume.

- Tu aurais dû être coiffeur ; lui fit remarquer Quatre.

- Et que crois tu que je fasses avec les quelques pensionnaires de la clinique.

Quatre ria avant de sentir deux bras l'enlacer et le ramener contre un torse très bien bâti. Deux lèvres vinrent se déposer au creux de son cou, firent le tour de son épaule, remontèrent sur sa nuque pour finir leur voyage sur sa joue.

Le jeune arabe se déplaça légèrement afin de pouvoir distinguer le fin visage de Trowa et de lui caresser doucement la joue. Les lumières des bougies se reflétaient dans ces yeux émeraudes qu'il chérissait tant. Existait-il ailleurs dans le monde, quelque chose de plus beau que ces yeux verts ? Quatre était persuadé que non. Et dire que ces deux merveilles ne regardait que lui à cet instant…

Trowa observait avec attention le reflet des bougies qui accentuaient le nez, les pommettes, le coin des lèvres du visage à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se pencha légèrement et frotta son nez contre celui de Quatre qui éclata de rire.

- Il ne fait pas si froid pour faire comme les Esquimaux ! fit-il remarquer.

- L'eau commence à refroidir…

Et le grand brun sortit de la baignoire et attrapa vivement une grande serviette blanche dont il se ceignit la taille avant de tendre son peignoir à Quatre, qui sortit à regret de son bain moussant. Alors que Trowa vidait et nettoyait la baignoire, Quatre se donna un coup de sèche-cheveux pour discipliner ses mèches blondes. Alors qu'il éteignait les bougies d'un léger souffle, Trowa dit doucement :

- La magie est finie…

- Non… Toute ma vie est magique depuis que je suis avec toi ; corrigea Quatre avant de l'embrasser. Merci pour ce magnifique moment…

Alors que le français allait ranger les bougies, Quatre regagna sa chambre. Quand son compagnon le rejoignit, il le trouva sous les draps, profondément endormi, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Trowa pouvait être fier de lui ; Quatre ferait de beaux rêves cette nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Duo qui ne travaillait pas fut le premier à se lever… Du moins le premier à se lever après Heero et Wufei, qui avaient regagné leur boulot respectif, tôt le matin. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il était tout de même 9h50. Le jeune homme fut étonné de constater que Trowa et Quatre n'étaient pas encore levés. Quant à Noin, qui avait dormi ici, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir émerger au moins avant midi. Ce fut avec entrain qu'il attaqua la préparation du petit-déjeuner. La journée s'annonçait encore très sportive car Quatre avait décidé de commencer à faire… les cartons !

Duo avait à peine sorti les tasses du placard que Trowa faisait son apparition, déjà habillé pour la journée qui s'annonçait.

- Hello Trowa !

- Bonjour Duo. Bien dormi?

- Yes, j'ai rêvé de kangourous !

Le français ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à Heero qui n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir à cause du rêve de son petit ami.

- Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? interrogea Duo, la bouche pleine de tartine à la confiture de fraise.

- Ce matin, je pense allez à l'appart pour les derniers petits détails et faire un tour à la clinique. De toute façon, je serai de retour en début d'après-midi pour aidez Quatre à faire les cartons.

Les deux amis déjeunèrent tranquillement avant que Trowa ne prenne sa veste et ne file à l'appartement.

Il était 11h, quand Quatre et Noin descendirent les escaliers. La jeune femme, encore en chemise de nuit, ne semblait pas s'être complètement remis du décalage horaire. Quant à Quatre, il semblait très forme et voulait attaquer les cartons le plus tôt possible. Duo ne put que suivre l'entrain de son meilleur et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'arabe, laissant Noin devant la télé.

Quatre décida de commencer par son placard et un certain rythme s'instaura : Quatre triait et pliait ses vêtements, Duo les rangeait dans le carton en annotant ce dernier. Ils avancèrent rapidement et lorsque Trowa rentra, toute la chambre de Quatre se retrouvait dans des cartons mis à part son lit, une armoire et l'ordinateur. Noin avait préparé un simple plat de pâtes pour les travailleurs qui n'en firent qu'une bouchée. Après le repas, les quatre jeunes gens se répartirent les tâches : Noin et Trowa s'occuperait de la chambre de ce dernier, tandis que Quatre et Duo ferait le reste de la maison, prenant ce qui appartenait au couple.

Duo était tout simplement surexcité par cet aménagement et avait beaucoup de mal à tenir en place. Quatre le regardait faire en souriant. Tout cela se passait dans la bonne humeur jusqu'au moment où il fallut sortir les albums photos. En voyant les premières photos de lui et de ses véritables amis ou de l'aménagement dans la maison de Quatre, Duo sentit son cœur se serrer. Plus jamais, il n'y aurait les cinq pilotes de Gundam, plus jamais ils ne vivraient ensemble sous le même toit… Aujourd'hui, leurs routes se séparaient, non pas complètement, mais Trowa et Quatre allaient aménager ensemble, Wufei commençait à avoir sa petite vie avec Noin et lui ne comptait pas vivre loin son Soldat Parfait.

L'empathe ressentit brutalement cette vague de nostalgie. Il s'approche doucement de son ami.

- Duo ?

- Mmmh ?

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Mais rien, rien du tout ! Tout va bien Kat ! tenta de le rassurer Duo. C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ?

- Ca me fait bizarre de voir que l'on s'éloigne petit à petit, de vivre chacun nos vies…

- Duo, qu'importe que l'on soit à des kilomètres de distance ; l'essentiel est que la force de notre amitié reste. L'amour peut-être éphémère, l'amitié, elle, est éternelle… du moins dans notre cas.

- Juré ? demanda Duo en levant son regard vers son ami.

- Juré ! lui répondit Quatre en souriant.

Et sur-ce, le natté fondit dans les bras du blond. C'est ainsi que Heero les retrouva quand il rentra de son boulot. Un léger toussotement, reconnaissable entre mille, fit sursauter Duo.

- Hee-chan ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Quatre et moi, on…

- Vous vous rappeliez seulement quelques souvenirs devant de vieux albums photos…

- Euh… Et ben, oui c'est ça…

Heero sourit et prit Duo dans ses bras, tandis que Quatre s'éclipsait.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de voir deux des personnes qui comptent le plus pour toi, s'éloigner. Il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils t'abandonneront mais ils seront toujours là pour toi…

Les paroles de Heero furent suivies d'un silence.

- Et toi aussi ?

- Hein ?

- Toi aussi, tu seras toujours là pour moi Hee-chan ?

- Oui, tenshi… Toujours…

Duo soupira de soulagement avant de se blottir un peu plus près de son amour.

- Et bien, ça bosse pas beaucoup ici ; fit remarquer Wufei.

- Oh Wuffy ! Tu es venu nous aider !

- Maxwell ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Moi, j'aime bien pourtant !

- Noin, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

- Et si au lieu de se disputez, on finissait ces cartons.

- T'as raison Tro ! En avant !

- Duo, passes moi le scotch STP.

- Minute ! J'essaie de m'en défaire.

- Trowa ? Tu le gardes ce vieux pull ?

- Quelqu'un peut-il venir m'aider à déplacer l'ordinateur ?

Et c'est dans cette ambiance, que l'épisode des cartons se clôtura. Quatre et Trowa étaient fin prêts à aménager dans leur futur appartement.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je suis pas très contente de la fin... Mais bon... A très bientôt pour le prochain et dernier chapitre et celles qui me demandaient si ils n'y aurait pas un lemon, pourront peut-être être satisfaites;-)

A bientôt...


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur**: Lwella. C'est moi!

**Base**: Gundam Wing

**Genre**:On pourrait appeler ça "Amour,soupçons et bêtises"

**Couples**:Quatre et Trowa bien entendu (plus que jamais), Heero et Duo ( au grand soulagement de ce dernier), Wufei et Noin (ben quoi ?) et les prémices d'un autre couple que je trouve trop chou !

**Disclaimer**:Alors désolés de vous décevoir mais les beaux spécimens cités sont à moi... Si, si, je vous assure… dans mes rêves!

Je crois que je n'ai pas encore bien compris la ponctualité et je me confond en excuses pour cet impardonnable retard.

Merci à Miss AngelLove, à Myano et à Nolwe IIà qui j'ai du répondre par mail car je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de chercher à comprendre comment fonctionnait le nouveau système de RAR de ff. net:-)

Voici le dernier chapitre de ma première fic (mais qui ne sera pas la dernière) ; je suis émue et je vous remercie sincèrement pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce dernier chapitre, je vous répondrai par mail (donc laissez vos adresses)...

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'un vendredi matin, de fort bonne heure, devant un immeuble blanc, face à la mer, se tenait un camion de déménagement avec cinq jeunes hommes s'activant autour. Les quelques curieux voisins purent voir une véritable procession de meubles : lit, canapés, étagères, armoires, tables… et surtout une montagne de cartons !

- Duo ! Attention avec ce carton, il est lourd !

- T'inquiètes Kat-chan, je gère !

…

- Euh… Heerooo ! Au s'cour !

- Baka ! On t'avait dit qu'il était lourd. Tu ne peux pas écouter ce qu'on te dit ; dit le jeune homme en lui venant en aide.

Wufei, lui cessa bien vite de compter les aller et retours qu'il effectuait. Il y avait tant de choses à faire… et c'est surtout que Quatre gérait son petit monde à la baguette, ne laissant passer aucun détail…

A midi, heure fondamentale pour Duo, les déménageurs les quittaient après avoir été chaleureusement remerciés par Quatre. Puis, le jeune homme rejoignit ses amis dans son nouvel appartement. Les quatre jeunes gens étaient assis à même le sol, affalés contre des cartons. Quatre sourit, passa devant eux et sortit d'une glacière plusieurs sandwichs avant d'en tendre un à chacun et de s'attirer ainsi toute la gratitude de Duo.

- Et si on mangeait dans le jardin ? proposa Wufei.

La proposition fut acceptée avec joie et c'est donc sous un soleil éclatant, avec la mer à proximité et entourés de leurs amis que Quatre et Trowa partagèrent leur premier repas dans leur appartement.Après s'être restauré, Wufei ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de s'endormir sous le petit palmier. Quant à Duo, il s'amusait à troubler la surface du bassin en l'effleurant. Le repos des guerriers fut interrompu par l'arrivée fracassant de Catherine et de Noin qui venaient donner un coup de main pour « l'installation des tourtereaux ». Elles furent servies car durant tout l'après-midi, elles n'eurent pas le temps de chômer : il y avait tant à faire ! De plus, il avait été décidé que le lendemain soir, on pendait la crémaillère du nouvel appartement, il fallait donc que tout soit donc plus ou moins présentable. Mais avec sept paires de bras motivés, le rangement avança vite et à la fin de la journée, tout était installé selon les désirs de Quatre et Trowa. Chacun trouva un endroit où s'asseoir et Trowa avait vite confectionné quelque petits trucs à grignoter.

- Pfiou ! soupira Duo en se calant dans les bras d'Heero. Je ne ferais pas un déménagement tous les jours ; c'est épuisant !

- M'en parles pas ! renchérit Catherine. Je suis lessivée !

- En tout cas ; dit Quatre. Trowa et moi vous remercions infiniment pour votre aide.

- Oui, merci pour tout ; ajouta le grand brun en enlaçant la main de son petit ami.

Ce dernier plongea son regard dans celui de Trowa et tant d'amour, de compréhension et de tendre sentiments passèrent par ce simple échange que c'était tout bonnement impossible à exprimer. D'un regard, Wufei et Heero se mirent d'accord : il était plus que temps de laisser leurs deux amis, seuls. Mais il fut bien difficile de déloger Duo du canapé blanc puis d'arracher Quatre à l'étreinte possessif du jeune homme.

- Oh Sweet Boy, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ! gémit le natté.

- Tu t'occuperas d'Heero ; répondit doucement Quatre.

Cela eut pour effet de se faire précipiter Duo dans les bras de son amour après avoir salué une dernière fois Quatre et Trowa et de leur avoir assuré que Duo Maxwell serait chez eux, demain soir pour faire la fête. Les aux-revoirs des autres furent plus calmes et après que Catherine ait recommandé toutes sorte de choses à son frère, tout le monde parti et Trowa et Quatre se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, chez EUX…

« Chez eux » ! Cela sonnait d'une si belle façon à leurs oreilles. Ce petit appartement était un nouveau départ et les deux jeunes gens comptaient bien l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Quatre fut le premier à rompre ce silence religieux.

- Pendant que je débarrasse la table, vas te doucher ; dit-il à son compagnon.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas y aller en premier ?

- Vas-y je te dis ! Tu as assez bossé pour aujourd'hui !

Trowa ne put qu'obéir et accueillit avec joie, l'eau qui le débarrassa de toute cette poussière accumulée. En sortant de la baignoire, il enfila seulement un jean par dessus son boxer. Quand Quatre le vit sortir de la salle de bain, il ne put empêcher son regard de dévier largement sur le torse et les hanches de son compagnon. Trowa ne fit aucune remarque sur ce regard insistant ; sous la caresse de ces yeux bleus, il se sentait revivre…

- La salle de bain est libre ; finit-il par dire.

- Hein ! sursauta Quatre. Oh, ah, ok…

Et il s'engouffra sans la salle d'eau se réprimandant de ne pas savoir contenir ses hormones. Quand il eu terminé, il hésita entre mettre seulement un boxer ou ajouter son peignoir. Mais nous n'étions qu'au milieu du printemps et les températures n'étaient pas encore forcément douces. Et puis, s'il avait trop chaud, Quatre comptait bien sur Trowa pour lui enlever son supplément vestimentaire… Quand il ressortit de la salle de bain, il eut la surprise de constater que tout l'appartement était dans le noir mis à part la mezzanine, dont la lumière se reflétait sur le carrelage du salon.

- « Serait-il déjà couché ? »

Quatre monta doucement les escaliers et découvrit leur chambre éclairée par une lampe de chevet et assis sur le lit, Trowa, plongé dans un livre.

- Je croyais que tu dormais déjà…

- Je t'attendais…

Quatre se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre son petit ami, posa la tête sur son épaule et demanda :

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Le septième tome de L'assassin Royal de Robin Hobb (1)

- Ok…

Et le silence se fit dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le froissement des feuilles que Quatre tournait délicatement. En effet, Trowa lisant énormément, le jeune homme blond n'avait pût s'empêcher d'être curieux sur ce que lisait son amant. Et c'est ainsi que parfois, il le rejoignait dans sa lecture ; il ne comprenait pas forcément toute l'histoire mais ne posait jamais de questions… C'était leur petit moment à eux deux…

Sauf que là, Quatre aurait bien aimé que la lecture s'écourte. Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Trowa referma doucement le livre et le déposa sur la table de nuit. Puis deux émeraudes se posèrent sur Quatre.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si patient…

- J'avoue ne pas avoir compris grand chose à ce chapitre… Mais c'est de ta faute aussi !

- Ah bon ? fit Trowa, jouant l'étonné et en attirant Quatre sur lui.

- Viii ! Tu as vraiment des arguments convaincants ; dit-il en caressant chaque muscle du torse de son petit ami.

Et sans laisser le temps à son beau brun de répliquer, il fondit sur ces lèvres si tentantes. Peu à peu, les couches de vêtements superficielles tombèrent au pied du lit ; les gestes se firent plus précis, plus tendres ; les souffles devinrent erratiques et les mouvements plus rapides… Puis le calme revint tranquillement dans la chambre.

Trowa allongé sur Quatre reprenait son souffle tandis que ce dernier lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Puis le jeune homme se releva légèrement et embrassa doucement Quatre en lui murmurant :

- Je t'aime…

Un sourire en guise de réponse, puis ces mêmes mots :

- Je t'aime…

Il est facile de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée quand la personne que l'on aime vous prouve ainsi son amour. Et Quatre et Trowa ne firent pas exception à la règle…

* * *

Ce fut un malicieux rayon de soleil qui tira Trowa de son sommeil, le lendemain matin. Encore dans les vapes, il tâtonna à côté de lui et finit par ouvrir les yeux en s'inquiétant que Quatre ne soit pas à ses côtés. Effectivement, il était seul dans ce grand lit… Un coup d'œil au réveil qui indiquait 9h38. Le jeune homme ne s'étonna plus de ne pas trouver son ange ; il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire la grasse matinée. Il récupéra boxer et jean au pied du lit et descendit au salon. Il trouva Quatre, devant la baie vitrée en train de contempler la mer. Il s'approcha doucement et enlaça son petit ami par la taille avant de l'embrasser sur la nuque (point sensible chez Quatre).

- Bonjour mon cœur. Bien dormi ?

- Tu aurais pût me réveiller tout de même !

- Et louper l'occasion de te contempler quand tu dors ? Jamais de la vie ! protesta Quatre en souriant.

- Et à quoi pensais-tu devant cette étendue d'eau ?

- Que j'aimerai le plus tôt possible me promener main dans la main avec toi, sur cette plage… Mais que malheureusement ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui car on a une tonne de trucs à préparer pour ce soir !

Oui et si tu ne veux pas paniquer ce soir en disant que rien n'est prêt, on devrait peut-être s'y mettre maintenant et avec un peu de chance, il nous restera du temps pour cette balade…

Ce fut la formule magique pour motiver Quatre. Et ce fut lui qui tira Trowa vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir. Ils avancèrent vite, et après avoir déplacé quelques meubles pour qu'il y ait plus de place, et s'être changés, Quatre eut droit à une courte promenade romantique sur la plage.

Ils étaient à peine rentrés, que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Ce fut Quatre qui alla ouvrir à leurs premiers invités :

- Bons…

- QUATCHAN ! hurla une tempête nattée avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Oh mon Quatchan, que je suis content de te voir.

Quatre eut beaucoup de mal à se dégager de la montagne de tendresse que formait son meilleur ami.

- Duo, moi aussi je suis content de te voir mais on s'est tout de même vu hier.

- Peut-être mais tout est si différent maintenant que vous ne vivez plus avec nous ; dit Duo en saluant Trowa tandis que Quatre refermait la porte derrière Heero.

- Vous avez changé l'organisation du salon ; remarqua ce dernier.

- Oui, ça sera plus aisé pour se déplacer ; expliqua Quatre.

- Driiiiiiing !

Cette fois ce fut Trowa qui alla ouvrir.

- Bonsoir Trowa !

- Bonsoir Wu…

- FEI FEI ! hurla Duo en se précipitant dans les bras de son ami chinois qui sous l'impact lâcha ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Le bonsaï ne dût son salut qu'à l'agilité de Trowa qui le posa précautionneusement sur la table base du salon tandis que Wufei se débattait toujours avec la sangsue Maxwell.

- Heero ! Récupères ton petit ami ou je le tue ! ordonna Wufei.

Le perfect soldier n'eut pas à esquisser un geste que Duo avait déjà lâché leur ami et était allé se réfugier dans les bras de Heero pour échapper à la colère du dragon.

- Mais où est Noin ? s'inquiéta Quatre.

- Elle attendait Sally, elle va arriver ; lui répondit Wufei.

Petit à petit, l'appartement de Trowa et Quatre se retrouva rempli d'amis et de membres de la famille : Catherine était présente ainsi que quelques personnes du cirque dont le fameux Manuel que Quatre alla saluer chaleureusement.

Trois des nombreuses sœurs de Quatre étaient également venues. Ingrid et Ambre étaient accompagnées de maris et enfants tandis que Cécilia, la cadette ne quittait pas son « petit frère adoré » d'une semelle.

Réléna, Hilde et Dorothy arrivèrent pratiquement en même temps. La princesse de Sank hésita longuement avant d'aller saluer Heero (il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la nouvelle relation que ce dernier entretenait avec Duo). Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers le ténébreux jeune homme qui faisait encore battre son cœur.

- Bonsoir Heero.

- Bonsoir Réléna. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je suis sûre que cette soirée va être très agréable. Quatre et Trowa ont l'air vraiment épanouis…

Heero sentit un léger ton de regret dans la voix de la jeune femme.

- Réléna, tu sais, pour Duo et moi, je…

- Je sais… l'interrompit la princesse. Il suffit de voir comment tu le regardes pour voir ce que tu ressens pour lui. Et bien que j'aimerai être à la place de Duo, je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur avec lui…

- Merci.

Et Heero regarda Réléna, qui allait désormais tenter d'oublier son premier amour, s'éloigner et saluer d'autres personnes.

- Hee-chan ? Ca va ? s'inquiéta Duo en s'approchant de lui.

- Ce n'est pas facile de repousser quelqu'un que l'on aime comme une sœur…

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Réléna est jolie, douce et intelligente… Elle finira bien par trouver quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que toi…

- Tu es malade ? s'étonna Heero.

- Ben non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est bien la première fois que je t'entends parler de Réléna sans la traiter de « bonbon rose » ou de « princesse capricieuse » !

- Pffff ! Embrasse moi au lieu de dire des bêtises !

Et Heero ne se fit pas prier avant que Quatre ne les bouscule pour allez ouvrir à Jack, son secrétaire.

Le joyeux brouhaha des invités était tel que l'on eut bien du mal à entendre un autre coup de sonnette. Cette fois-ci ce fut Catherine qui alla répondre. Quand la jeune femme ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva devant un magnifique inconnu en costume crème aux longs cheveux blonds et dont les yeux, ayant l'éclat du ciel, trahissaient un profond étonnement de se retrouver face à la jolie brune.

- Excusez-moi ; demanda t-il d'une voix polie. Peut-être est ce moi qui me suis trompé de porte mais n'est ce pas ici qu'habitent Trowa et Quatre ?

Catherine était tout simplement charmée par le son de cette voix douce, calme et posée. Mais elle l'était tout autant du propriétaire de cette voix. Elle arrêta de divaguer aux pays des contes de fées et allait répondre lorsque Quatre surgit à ses côtés.

- ZECHS ! s'exclama t-il, l'air apparemment ravi. Quel plaisir de te voir. Excuse-moi de ne pas être venu t'ouvrir…

- Il n'y a rien à excuser Quatre. Et puis, j'ai ainsi pu rencontrer cette charmante hôtesse ; répondit le jeune homme en tournant son regard azur vers Cathy qui se sentit soudain rougir.

- Laissez-moi faire les présentations ; décida Quatre. Catherine, je te présente Zechs Merquise, un excellent ami. Zechs, voici Catherine Bloom, la sœur de Trowa.

Le nouveau venu s'inclina devant Catherine et délicatement déposa un baiser sur sa main.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle ; déclara t-il.

- Moi… Moi de même ! balbutia la jeune femme, peu habituée à ces manières de gentleman. Je…

Mais elle fut interrompu par Duo, qui hurlait son nom à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

- Excusez-moi ! Je vous laisse. A plus tard.

Et elle s'éloigna vivement de ce beau blond qu'elle trouvait, il faut le dire, parfaitement à son goût.

Catherine avait réussi à s'échapper de la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec Duo et Hilde afin de se mettre à la recherche de son frère ; qu'elle découvrit quelques minutes plus tard en grande conversation avec Heero et le dénommé Zechs. Lorsque Trowa s'approcha du buffet où elle se tenait, elle l'accosta si précipitamment que le jeune homme faillit renverser le verre qu'il tenait à la main.

- Trowa ! Ce Zechs, tu le connais depuis longtemps !

- Et bien, je dirais depuis quatre ans environ. Il faisait partie des troupes d'Oz.

- QUOI ! s'exclama Catherine, horrifiée. Un membre d'Oz ! Et il est chez toi aujourd'hui ?

- Après la guerre, nombre d'entre nous, on fait des concessions, Zechs faisait partie de ces gens là… Petit à petit, nous avons réussi à ne plus le considérer comme un ennemi et aujourd'hui, je crois que l'on peut dire qu'on s'entend bien.

Catherine était assommée par ce que venait de lui apprendre son frère. Durant un long moment, elle garda le silence devant son frère, inquiet. Puis elle reprit la parole ; un détail la dérangeait.

- C'est étrange mais bien que je n'ai eu aucun rapport avec la guerre et ne me rappelle l'avoir déjà rencontré, son visage ne m'est pas inconnu… Il me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un : ses yeux bleus, la grâce de ses mouvements, la forme de son visage.

- Tu as déjà eu le temps de remarquer tout ça ; sourit Trowa.

- Mais devant le regard noir de sa sœur, il n'insista pas.

- C'est le frère de Réléna ; avoua t-il.

- Le frère de Réléna ! Réléna Peacecraft, la princesse de Sank ! s'écria Catherine.

- Oui.

- Mais… Mais comment est-ce possible, ils n'ont pas le même nom de famille ; dit Catherine tentant de trouver une solution rationnelle à son trouble.

- Son vrai nom est bien Peacecraft. Milliardo Peacecraft. Mais il est assez compréhensible de changer d'identité quand on est l'un des héritiers de la plus grande fortune des colonies et par la même occasion, un des hommes les plus courtisés de la planète.

- Milliardo Peacecraft ; répéta doucement Catherine.

Trowa regarda sa sœur en souriant:

- Il te plait on dirait…

- Hein ? Ah mais non… enfin… oui… mais non… bafouilla Catherine. Il m'intrigue c'est tout. Bon tu m'excuses, je retourne voir Duo.

Et la jeune femme s'éloigna rougissante et maudissant son frère d'être aussi perspicace. Ce dernier sembla réfléchir un instant, puis une idée, lui ayant traversé l'esprit, il partit à la recherche de son compagnon.

- Quatre !

- Oui ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Je crois bien que Cathy est attirée par Zechs et j'aimerai bien lui donner un coup de pouce.

- Tu te reconvertis en agence matrimoniale ; se moqua gentiment Quatre.

- Pas du tout, mais c'est ma sœur et je ne veux que son bonheur.

- Je m'en doute mon cœur mais tu vois, je crois que ta sœur n'aura pas besoin de notre aide. Regarde derrière toi.

Trowa se retourna et découvrit Catherine et Zechs en pleine discussion, tous les deux ayant l'air de parfaitement bien s'entendre.

- Ben ça alors !

- Tu es déçu, chéri ? demanda Quatre, amusé en enlaçant la taille de Trowa et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Le brun lui vola un doux baiser.

- Non ! conclut-il. Je suis heureux pour elle.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ! DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

- Ouiii ! J'arriiiiiiive ! brailla Duo en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Pas de panique !

Au moment où il entrouvrit la porte, une boule fauve se glissa entre ses jambes et fila à toute vitesse au centre de la pièce.

- Hey ! C'était quoi ça ? s'exclama Duo, avant de quand même se tourner vers l'encadrement de la porte où se tenait une jeune femme blonde qui lui souriait.

- Bonsoir ; dit-elle poliment. Je me présente : Marissa Dray, la secrétaire de Mr Barton.

- Ah oui ! Enchanté ! déclara joyeusement Duo en faisant pénétrer la nouvelle venue dans l'appartement. Je suis Duo Maxwell, l'un des meilleurs amis de Trowa et Quatre.

-Oui, Mr Barton m'a souvent parlé de vous.

- En bien j'espère ? demanda Duo, faussement fâché.

- Je vous rassure, il a été très correct.

- Tant mieux ! Euh, au fait, c'était quoi ce qui m'a filé entre les jambes ?

Trowa discutait tranquillement avec Hilde lorsqu'il aperçut un éclair fauve zigzaguant entre les invités et se précipiter vers lui tel un boulet de canon et bousculant Hilde, qui sans l'intervention de Zechs, se serait retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air. Trowa reçu une boule chaude entre ses bras qui avait pour particularité de ronronner de satisfaction.

- Orion ! s'exclama t-il, surpris.

- Mais… Mais c'est un tigre ! s'écria Hilde.

- Un bébé tigre ; corrigea Zechs.

Trowa finit par apercevoir sa secrétaire qui se dirigeait vers lui, accompagnée de Duo.

- Ah, je comprends mieux… Bonsoir Marissa. Je suis ravi de voir que tu ais pu venir.

- Bonsoir Mr Barton. Veuillez m'excuser pour Orion mais lorsque j'ai ouvert sa cage pour lui dire au revoir, il s'est précipité dehors jusqu'à ma voiture et là, impossible de l'en déloger. Il a dû sentir que je me rendais chez vous…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Marissa ; la rassura Trowa. Orion est une véritable tête de mule.

Un grognement vexé lui répondit.

- Et bien ! s'exclama joyeusement une voix. Je viens d'apprendre que nous avions un invité surprise. Bonsoir Marissa, je suis enchanté de te revoir.

- Bonsoir Mr Raberba Winner.

- Ah non ! Pas de Mr Raberba Winner ou de Mr Barton. S'il te plait, appelle moi Quatre et essaie d'appeler ton patron, Trowa ; dit le jeune homme en souriant à la jeune femme qui acquiesça en se disant que lui et son patron –enfin Trowa- formaient un couple très uni, romantique et indéniablement sexy.

Quatre se tourna alors vers les bras de Trowa où deux grands yeux dorés le fixait. Il se pencha et avec un grand sourire dit :

- Bonjour Orion !

Ce qui eut pour résultat de lui valoir une énorme léchouille ; grand moment immortalisé par Hilde grâce à son appareil numérique. Quatre éclata de rire avant de caresser affectueusement la fourrure d'Orion et d'embrasser Trowa.

- C'est y pas mignon tout ça ? On dirait une vraie petite famille ! s'exclama Duo.

Un peu plus tard, tous allaient porter un toast lorsqu'une fois encore, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

- Tiens, c'est bizarre ! Nous sommes pourtant tous là ; remarqua Quatre. Excusez-moi, je reviens tout de suite.

Et le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Et là, sur le seuil de son appartement se tenait la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.

- P… Pè… Père !

Ce mot avait eu beaucoup de mal à sortir de sa bouche.

- Bonsoir Quatre !

Durant ce qu'il sembla une éternité à Quatre, aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé entre eux. Ils ne faisaient que s'observer bien que Quatre soit trop choqué pour vraiment réaliser que son père se tenait devant lui.

- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? finit-il par dire.

- J'étais invité à cette réception, il me semble…

- Bien sûr, mais tu l'avais refusé !

- Disons que tes sœurs sont très têtues…

De loin, Trowa avait sentit son compagnon très troublé par ce nouvel invité. Ce vieil homme fort bien habillé, ces cheveux et cette barbe blanche finement taillée et ces deux yeux bleus glacials, lui évoquait quelque chose. Il se rapprocha.

- Quatre ?

- Hein ?

Son petit ami s'était tourné vers lui, le regard complètement perdu.

- Quatre, quelque chose ne vas pas ?

- Non, non. Trowa je te présente… mon père.

Si Trowa fut surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître et tourna son regard vers cet homme si froid qui le fixait comme s'il était la plus misérable des créatures.

- Père, voici Trowa...

Par pure politesse, le jeune homme tendit sa main à Mr Winner qui s'en empara. Durant cet échange, vert émeraude et bleu arctique ne se décrochèrent pas, cela sous le regard inquiet de Quatre.

- « Fier », pensa le père de Quatre, puis à haute voix : Voici donc celui qui a réussi à avoir ce qu'aucune femme n'aura jamais : le cœur de mon fils…

Bizarrement en disant cela, la voix si dure était devenue plus douce.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent sans échanger une parole et ce silence aurait pût durer longtemps si une petite vois aiguë ne l'avait interrompu :

- Grand-père !

L'interpellé se retourna pour voir Théo, le plus jeune des neveux de Quatre, se précipiter vers lui, les bras grands ouverts. Il réceptionna l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Bonjour mon bonhomme ! dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Tu es tout de même venu ! Je n'y croyais plus !

Cécilia venait de se rapprocher du groupe et fixait son père.

- Tes arguments ont été convaincants, ma fille…

- Et alors ? Que penses-tu de ton « beau fils » ? N'est-il pas charmant ?

- Hn !

Et sur cette réponse très « yuyesque » ;-) , il planta là le « charmant beau fils » et le fils, tout court, pour rejoindre ses deux autre petits enfants. Cécilia le suivit non sans avoir jeté un regard désolé à Quatre et Trowa. Ayant recouvré ses esprits, Quatre regarda son compagnon qui avait toujours les yeux fixés sur la silhouette de son père.

- Trowa, je… je m'excuse pour lui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait. Il… Il a été si odieux avec toi ! Pardonnes moi.

- Il a été sincère ; répondit calmement le grand brun en regardant Quatre.

- Peut-être, mais il n'avait pas à te dire ça… Tout ce que mon père désire c'est de voir son nom se perpétrer. Je suis l'unique garçon de la famille et je peux comprendre que toutes ses illusions se soient effondrées quand je lui ai avoué mon homosexualité, ce qui n'a pas été une chose facile à dire. Dès lors, nos relations se sont dégradées…

Trowa qui savait combien il était difficile à Quatre de parler de son père, l'avait écouté attentivement.

- Tu sais, Quatre, je pense que ton père regrette seulement que tu n'ai pas de fils à ton tour. Observe-le avec Théo ou Karina, il en est complètement fou ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne veut que ton bonheur mais il a dû mal à accepter que la personne qui puisse te rendre heureux soit un homme…

- Mais moi, ça me convient tout à fait que tu sois un homme ; répliqua malicieusement Quatre en enlaçant son petit ami.

- Encore heureux, car je ne compte pas changer de sexe pour toi ; dit Trowa avec un sourire.

Quatre pouffa avant d'embrasser passionnément celui qui le comblait un peu plus chaque jour. Aucun des deux ne vit un regard bleu posé sur eux…

Trowa s'était posé sur la canapé depuis à peine cinq minutes, une bière à la main et Orion sur les genoux lorsque Mr Winner vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Durant un moment, aucun des deux ne pipa mot : Trowa caressant machinalement le bébé tigre et le père de Quatre, faisant tourner entre ses mains, un verre de tequila. Enfin, il s'éclaircit la gorge et…

- N'est-il pas dangereux ? demanda t-il en regardant Orion.

- Si c'était le cas, je ne laisserais pas jouer avec vos petits enfants ; répondit doucement Trowa.

Il sentit qu'inconsciemment le père de Quatre s'était détendu. L'homme regarda son fils en train de tenter de faire une photo de Duo et Heero mais cela semblait mission impossible au vu des protagonistes, écroulés de rire.

- Il a l'air heureux… constata simplement Mr Winner.

Trowa comprit qu'il ne parlait plus d'Orion mais de Quatre.

- Je fais tout pour qu'il le soit ; avoua t-il.

- Vous l'avez comblé en lui offrant cet appartement, vous savez ? Bien qu'élevé comme un petit prince, Quatre n'a jamais trouvé le vrai bonheur dans tout ce luxe. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il le trouverait dans les bras de l'ancien pilote du HeavyArms ? Pas moi en tout cas. Mais ce soir, en regardant mon fils, j'ai l'impression de voir une autre personne… Mais je réalise que ce qui est différent chez lui c'est cette petite étincelle de bonheur que vous lui avez apporté et que moi, son propre père, n'est jamais été capable de lui donner. Pour cela, je vous en remercie…

Trowa observait cet homme, si fier, se mettant ainsi à nu devant lui… Il lui tendit la main. Le père de Quatre hésita avant de la serrer chaleureusement entre les siennes. A quelques mètres de là, un immense sourire éclaira le visage d'un beau blondinet.

La soirée se termina bien tard (ou tôt) et petit à petit, l'appartement se vida de tous ses invités qui insistèrent sur le fait qu'ils avaient passé une excellente soirée. Et ce n'est pas Catherine qui allait dire le contraire car Zechs venait gentiment de lui proposer de la raccompagner chez elle. Quant au père de Quatre, il serra très fort son fils contre lui en lui disant qu'il était heureux pour lui ; ce qui arracha quelques larmes au jeune homme. Quand Quatre referma la porte derrière Heero et Duo, lui et Trowa n'eurent pas la force de tout ranger et montèrent immédiatement se coucher.

Mais le lendemain matin, quelle ne fut la surprise de Quatre de se réveiller nez à nez, non pas avec le visage de Trowa mais le museau d'Orion. Le petit tigre n'avait à priori aucunement l'intention de se décoller de son vétérinaire bien-aimé. Bien que fort surpris, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce tableau. Délicatement, il embrassa Trowa qui ouvrit les yeux sous la caresse.

- Alors mon cœur, je ne te suffit plus, il te faut une bouillotte en plus ; lui dit-il en souriant et en désignant Orion.

- Jaloux ? interrogea le français.

- Pas le moins du monde… répondit Quatre en se faisant une petite place plus près de son amant, sans pour autant écarter le bébé tigre.

Orion ouvrit un œil doré et se dit que la vie aux côtés de ces deux hommes allait être des plus agréables.

FIN

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de la fin ? De Catherine et Zechs ? Et du père de Quatre ? lol

(1) C'est le bouquin que je suis en train de lire ! Je suis à fond dedans :-)

Merci pour tout et en espérant vous revoir dans ma prochaine fic, je vous souhaite avant tout de JOYEUSES FETES de fin d'année !

Lwella


End file.
